The Shinobi Warrior (Category Changed)
by Blood of Ermac
Summary: The way of the Shinobi, The will of the Shinobi, The power of the Shinobi, The answer of the Shinobi. What does it truly mean? Why is it so Important? Where does the answers lie? Find out on this Journey and experience what the universe is truly like in the eyes of a Shinobi who's embraced death and life, light and darkness and to find the answers. Follow, if you dare. Rated: M
1. Prolouge

**Chapter 1: The Prologue of Ancient Times and The Birth of The Ninja Warrior: Part 1 (Revised and Rewritten)**

 **(A/N)**

 **(Greetings my followers and welcome to my improved Ninja warrior story. I wish to apologize for the unofficial hiatus but due to financial reasons, I was struggling tremendously due to being let go of my dream job and had to go find myself another job. After I pulled myself together and paid all my debts I'm finally done and back to typing stories. I did a complete rehash of both of the stories I created and just going to make a single story instead of branches and give you just enough origins of the ideas and my unique OC. So, with further ado let the story begin and enjoy.)**

* * *

Heaven. A realm of eternal happiness and harmony. A place where all life who died doing good would be reunited with their friends and family and never deal with the harshness of life. But heaven and life have a major difference of what they truly are. Life is unfair and selfish but it never lies about what it truly is. Heaven, on the other hand, was built upon lies and deceit and those that went to heaven would wish that they were alive once more. Back then heaven was what its name was suggesting and instead of one god or more, it was just three queen goddesses.

These goddesses were born from the universe to create the universe and spread free will to all intelligent life. Centuries upon centuries of peace and prosperity roamed as Gods, deities, animals, humans, mythical, and alien lifeforms began building their civilization, but then something started to go wrong. The powers that were bestowed on the supernatural beings had corrupted them as they willingly gave into their power and began wanting more power and humans grew jealous and greedy for power as they began waging wars against each other to gain power, sacrifice the weak, spreading disease, hatred, hopelessness, destruction, death, and chaos.

That was the time when evil and hell was born.

The goddesses watched on as the universe they love was beginning to be consumed by evil but due to the absolute law of the universe of protecting its most guarded secret, they were not able to interfere or mess with free will. It got worse when three gods that had gained more power than any other god caught wind of an omnipotent weapon that was guarded by the goddesses at all times. These gods searched for the weapon until they finally found IT and the queens. These gods were the epitome of male superiority in their attitudes and were livid that females were guarding the weapon to ultimate power.

The gods then began to battle the goddesses to take their power for themselves but soon realized the goddesses were too much for them. Although The queens had power and experience on their side the Gods had a plan. As they battled one of the gods made a distraction attack blinding his foe and making a grabbed for the Primordial weapon. The queens were horrified as the power of the universe was in the palm of their hands. With the weapon, they took away the queen's powers making them weak as a mortal and banished them out of the heavens.

It was truly the beginning of a dark era but this isn't about gods at all. This is about a being with limitless potential and with an unknown power that when trained enough can equal primordial forces that govern the universe. It begins on a planet in the very center of the first universe ever created. A planet like the Earth but with the combined size of Jupiter and Saturn, a planet named Citadel 626-4-12. This planet is the home to all types of supernatural, demons from the hell realm and mankind. However, mankind was close to extinction as the evil of the universe ruled with an Iron Fist as humans were the lowest on the food chain and were getting picked off one by one.

The human race began to grow desperate as their kind was getting picked off one by one becoming slaves or sacrifices to the gods. So, they gathered all the brilliant scientists that were left in the world to hide from the outside world trying to create a weapon to fight back. The weapon was born as a human male but not with a mother and father type of birth, more like a test tube type...in other words, he was created. For as long as he remembered, he's been trapped in this facility for years but for a soon to be explained. The reason he was physically, and biologically the age of 3.

The first three years of his life was spent inside an isolation chamber suspended in some type of stasis liquid that kept his body from aging, gave him air to breathe, basic vocabulary to understand their language implanted in his brain. After the 3 years in the chamber, he was released and went through torturous experiments then put right back into the chamber. Due to the insane amounts of experiments the child had suffered chaotic mutations. Although the experiments were successful, scientists continued to take samples and the tests always came back 100% human and the subject was always in a docile state no matter how many times they tried to 'Encourage' him to follow orders to see if their experiments had paid dividends.

What they weren't aware of was that all that tampering and surgery on his head caused his brain to unlock a hidden power that laid dormant inside the child advancing the body, mind, soul, and the foreign DNA to suit the child and stabilize the body but since it laid in a docile state, the child could not activate the full potential of the hidden power. Years of never eating and endless pain caused the child to snap physically, mentally, and emotionally causing the child to develop a genetic hatred of all life. Anyone that came close was immediately attacked and eaten. Seeing that their tests on their weapon was successful but wouldn't obey orders they tried to terminate him and start anew.

Keyword being tried. When they tried exterminating him, the subject tore apart and eaten all those that were sent for him to be terminated. They found out that he had a healing factor and that his body was highly adaptive and that if 87% of his body was damaged or ripped apart the healing factor will slowly heal him but increases immensely from anything he ingests, organic or inorganic. Digestion seems to be aided by a set of filtering gills which adapted to the child from the mutations inside of his nose and mouth which were able to remove usable matter from any liquid, solid or gas solution, enabling him to constantly regenerate and giving the child the ability to heal by just merely breathing air since it is a gas solution as well when they tried other uses of termination.

It is truly a terrifying sight to see a child with only a torso and an arm suddenly spring at you and begin eating you until his body grew back minutes later. The child had performed 7 containment breaches and over 1,000 fatalities, the costs to the facility were almost over the budget and morale was low as some of the greatest scientific minds was butchered and eaten by the subject and those that tried to take retribution met the same fate. They tried all types of terminations like; burned alive, put in acid, frozen, suffocation, and electrocuted but the subject still survived because of its adaptive ability and advanced resistance. They even tried to go for decapitation but were afraid that if he survived, he would build an immunity to it.

Fortunately, the adaptations only lasted for a week before breaking down rendering him vulnerable again and the subject had an extreme case of Algophobia sometimes causing him to go into a seizure, but the major drawback was that the adaptations would activate immediately after something damages the subject's body. Throughout 1 year the remaining scientists noticed something strange about the child. The subject had continued growling when no one was there in its docile state. It never talked even though it could understand their language it just hissed and growled every three seconds.

There was a time when a new worker accidentally got trapped in its containment cell, the worker was screaming and banging on the cell to be let out but the subject took no notice to the worker. At first, they thought that the weapon had calmed down and its hatred was cured but as soon as the subject stopped growling and looked at the worker...Well, at least they could say that the money they paid workers to continue on did cost an arm and a leg...and a heart...and a brain. Anyway, the point was that the subject just kept making noises to itself, almost like it was...talking to someone.

What they weren't aware of was that the docile power inside the child's brain was once again mutating his body but not physically. The human brain can only hold an IQ of 300, This number cannot be surpassed. All the people the child has eaten with their brains intact are adapted to his but the docile power separate and store the memories from the brain giving the consumed brain a clean slate to make new memories that weren't someone else's to not cause mental damage to the host but leave the IQ energy it had from the consumed brain to give the host more natural advantages for its survival.

Once the brain mass is consumed, the IQ energy goes into the child increasing its learning ability immensely to the limit which is the IQ of 300. If there is still IQ energy left, the docile power will create a new consciousness and connect it to the child's central mind with the energy stored there. In other words, he was a single entity with multiple minds that could work together or separate from the central mind or in a simpler example, the central mind is the monarch and the rest are its advisers. Meanwhile, the workers of the facility appeared to be in a good mood since one of their scientists had created a mind control machine to finally get their weapon under control and let the weapon age properly to get older and stronger.

So, with glee, they flooded the subject's room with a sleeping gas so strong it could put a whale to sleep and carefully carried the subject to the laboratory and strapped the subject to the machine. The machine they strapped the child to was designed to destroy every emotion to create the perfect weapon to mold in their image, but they should have paid attention to what they were doing. Due to faulty wiring and miscalculated blueprints, the machine did something unintended to what it was designed to do. Instead of destroying all his emotions, it lowered them immensely and destroyed all the pain receptors in his body.

What they had created was the perfect monster that knows nothing but insanity and feels no pain. Meanwhile, the subject and his subjects since there's now more than one of him, found himself in a black void. There were whooshing and humming sounds coming from somewhere. The host had no clue where it was coming from but it knew that it was the only thing that actually helped him and gave him his abilities due to the voices talking to him about it. The subject was finally able to tell where the sound was coming from before heading towards to a direction his voices were telling him to go to unknowingly going deeper into the recess of his central mind, the closer he got, the louder it got.

As he finally pinpointed the sound, he noticed a glowing pool full of a chrome liquid. The subject was ever so curious about what was in the pool because this was the thing that was keeping him alive. As he came close to the pool a mind shattered pain shot through his entire body that caused him to screech in agony. Not only did he feel it, his other consciousness felt it too and that multiplied the pain a thousand-fold rendering him 8 types of brain dead before falling into the pool.

Despite dying from what was happening outside of his mind, his subconscious body ended up falling into the pool as the sound of raging rapids and violent winds started becoming louder and the liquid began bubbling and hissing steam before the pool exploded as a massive amount of the liquid flooding the void as it worked overtime to bring its host back to the living. Meanwhile outside the mindscape scientists took notice of the chrome aura surrounding his body. Suddenly the aura shot out like fire and began engulfing everything and everyone. Those that were close to it suffered a slow and painful disintegration or slowly burned alive till nothing was left. No one was safe. The aura was not burning everything, it was consuming all organic and inorganic mass and adapting it to the host. Since the power has been awakened, the full adaptation of his abilities will increase and be added permanently. More brains and bodies were absorbed to his body, mutating them and healing the body and minds, but it would take a while to heal and fuse 10,000 minds into one.

* * *

A year goes by since the child had disintegrated the foundation, he had woken up to stars in a blackened sky in tattered rags and soot buried over his body that covered the soil for miles. The child was confused as he never in his life seen anything like this before. The air tasted different and tasted warmer than the air inside the facility. The child tried to stand up while struggling to keep balance as he looked around seeing nothing but ash on the terrain. He then noticed one crucial piece of info. He was free, no more being a weapon or slave, he finally gained freedom, but there was another question burning on his mind? What was he going to do now?

Suddenly he started hearing the voices of ten thousand whispers. He immediately went into a rage state looking for anybody that was making those noises and give them a horrid death. The whispers were telling him to calm down and that they were inside of his head and that no one was alive anymore. They also told him that the unknown power was inside him spilling out his body in waves like radiation and were studying it to see if they could get it under control. Although he didn't know what radiation was or what it meant but he knew that it must be dangerous if the word sounded so important plus he didn't want to lose something that had brought him back to life and made him stronger so he tried to help. He finally gained control after all the excess energy spilled from his body covering the air in a thick radioactive mist.

After gaining control he started making plans to study and master this power. The bad news is that it would take a while to just figuring out the power, what it does, and how to come up with theories to control this power even with an IQ of 300 and even longer to see if he could master it and survive in a world he did not know on his own. It was an uphill battle that he didn't think he was ready for but the reassurance of the multiple whispers in his head comforted him as they told him they would help lessen that time and be with him all the way. That boosted his morale and with that, he started his first step to freedom and enlightenment. Another year goes by as the child was finally able to age. During that time the child has learned a little about the world and lot about himself and his power. He learned that the humans in this world were being butchered by supernatural beings and despite seeing some gruesome deaths and other atrocities he was able to stay one step ahead of them without getting caught and scavenged the remains of cadavers, human or not.

He also learned the reason of his creation. He learned that the people that created him were using him as a weapon against the supernatural deities and then destroy him after he caused a massive plummet in the supernatural population and made him genetically hate all supernatural beings. He hated them all right, but he hates humans as well. He hates them all. He learned of this info from the whispers in his head telling him that he had memories in his head that were not his. All the inorganic material his power consumed had information that the voices studied which gave him the power of Technokinesis. He learned that the facility he was trapped in was called "The Humanization of Evolutionists and Leading Logistics." Their long-term goal was to raid the high heavens to take the powers of the gods to rule all.

If someone had put it in an acronym it would be called the "H.E.L.L. Foundation." **(A/N If you're subconsciously adding the "Of" and "And" in that acronym then you are an arrogant jackass. Anyway, continue reading)** He also learned that he wasn't the first subject as there were over 105 subjects going through the same process he did. It was just that he was the first human created dubbed the "Efficient Readjusting Mass Assimilating Creature" or "Project E.R.M.A.C." What was ironic about it was that when studying his power and looking at himself it was the perfect thing to call him since he looked nothing like a human child. Speaking of his power and complexion he learned that his power was a fusion of reactive adaptation and kinetic energy absorption. That meant that whatever damages he suffered from, the power would grow from the kinetic energy and with it he could upgrade his healing factor that made the healed tissue and mental defenses stronger than the damage dealt permanently instead of temporarily.

His power worked like a loading bar, the bigger kinetic power he absorbs from battles, the longer but better adaptations can be added to his mind and body. The power also had an emotion empowerment ability that only seems to feed on negative emotions which increases his power from consuming negative energy. The child had taken a look at himself in a nearby lake and what he saw was not even close to being human. He also took notice of a few things that looked and felt different. His skin was a mix of beige and Caucasian color, his hair was black with crimson frosted tips and his eyes looked like a blind zombie. He noticed an opened scar that started at the top of his right eyebrow that ended vertically under the bone below his eye exposing chrome flesh and a row of platinum sharp canines and grinders.

The child carefully meddled with the scar but he didn't know his own strength as he ended up damaging himself as chrome blood burst from his scar hitting the ground with a really loud hiss. Seeing how fast it was eating the ground meant it was highly acidic, but he was shocked to find out that although he felt it, he felt no pain and the blood wasn't melting his skin like the blood on the ground was as it began forming a small crater. Testing out how far he doesn't feel the pain he started punching himself. Even though he felt the heavy blows, violent thuds, and the cracks of bones in his body, he found out that he felt no pain anywhere. He had every other sensation but pain and his scar automatically glowed platinum as his healing factor slowly healed him back to full health.

Every time the power is used, his aura would appear on the scar as it slowly travels down which made him realize that it means how much power he had left. He would later go on to learn that it travels up the scar every time he was damaged physically and possibly mentally by absorbing the negative emotional and kinetic energy giving him more adapting power as well. However, his power does not get stronger from self-damage. After the aura reaches pass the epitome of the scar it would mean he would reach the maximum limit of power he could contain but if he ends up absorbing more than he can take he would suffer a power overload and would enter a demonically insane state where he becomes completely unstoppable and mindless of whatever he does as his power is spewed out like a geyser, exhausting his reserves into fatal levels.

The good news was that it lasts for only 1 minute and it wasn't like back at the foundation which killed 10,000 people and burned his body to a crisp due to an extreme power overload and used the excess power to rebuild his body and minds to create new reserves so the child could learn to build it all over again. The bad news was that the power would consume the host's biological energy and biomass he had. If he didn't have any of them, then the power would consume 75% of the host's body causing extreme hunger to make sure the power doesn't eat itself. This type of scenario happened when he traveled around only to be attacked by a giant serpent known as a basilisk. It happened when he was hiding from a pack of lycanthropes and stumbled upon a cave that for some reason, they didn't follow him.

The child had thought that he was safe but stood incorrect as he sensed something was there as he could feel the bloodlust and hunger coming from whatever it was and 20 minutes later as the child carefully tried to escape the cave, the beast made its move. The snake was fast but the child was slightly faster at dodging it. However, he was unaware that he was scrapped in the arm by its poisonous fangs causing its venom to spread through his body like wildfire and unintentionally looked into the creature's eyes immediately causing mental and physical damage. His aura covered the entire scar and rose like a boiling thermometer and like a switch the child turned into a mindless killing machine once more and viciously ripped the basilisk to pieces.

After a minute passed, the power inside him began taking his mass leaving him extremely skinny and extremely hungry. Fortunately, the basilisk had more than enough mass for him to gain his back and then some. As he began eating the basilisk, leaving nothing but a blood puddle, he felt the reserves his power to grow more than before and he began adapting newer traits to his body. His sense of smell and taste increased immensely as he could smell things or taste the air molecules for food from a mile away and feel the vibrations of those in his range which was 100 yards at the moment. After that scenario, he never again wanted to experience that massive hunger again but his problems were about to get worse.

Since he had escaped from the cave to a desert, there was no food for miles and since organic mass sustains and heals him while inorganic mass only heals him, his hunger slowly began taking control as minutes turn to hours, hours turn to days, days turn to weeks and so on. 3 months passed the child searched far and wide for anything to eat but there was none for miles in the horrible desert. The hunger took a hold of him 2 months ago as he searched desperately for food but he could never find any and he didn't have enough power to sustain him. After accepting the fact that he would finally die, he wept and screamed in sorrow and hunger as he was nothing but skin and bones close to death with little to no energy.

As the child had collapsed in a catatonic state, he began spouting his hate and sadness knowing he was going to die alone with no purpose and no food on the 3rd month. It just wasn't fair, damn these humans, damn theses monsters, damn the gods, damn them all! Suddenly he picked up vibrations and the smell of organic flesh coming from 800 meters northeast plus he could taste negative energy in the air and it empowering him just enough to stand. Looking in the direction, he saw a giant scorpion that appeared to have a hut on top of its back meaning there were people as well living on the creature plus he can taste the pain the creature was in and it was delicious. With hunger in his eyes, he immediately tried to run after it but each step it took would be farther than he can run with the little power he had.

Luck appeared to give him more leeway as the scorpion suddenly stopped and collapsed and appeared to be dead enabling him to finally catch up to the scorpion and rapidly began consuming it, tail first. Meanwhile, the hut on top of the scorpion exploded as four figures flew out of the wreckage before landing on the sand. The four figures appeared to be three males and one white-haired female in a 3-1 battle. The woman put up a decent fight as she was able to take two of them down but the leader had skill and power above her own. Beaten and tired, the woman knew that she would not live to see her people again but the look on the man's face told her that he was about to do more than just kill her. As the male began to rip apart the female's clothing, he was unaware of his death right behind him.

Meanwhile, the child just finished eating about 90% of the scorpion leaving only its claws and a pool of blue blood. His mass had stabilized and his hunger was full for the next 8 months. As his power activated, he felt it was stabilized and had grown more powerful as he felt that another adaptation was needed to be made. A chrome, segmented, blade-tipped, tail began took form swishing and whooshing from side to side with a range of 30 meters. After admiring his new tail, he took notice of the battle between the four humans. Looking at them in pure disgust and hatred but also in curiosity, he was under the impression that humans were weak and being exterminated but these humans were anything but as they moved at speeds faster than him.

He could barely see them and every time they collided little white balls of sparks would fly around and shock waves would erupt from random spaces. He took notice that the three males were ganging up on the only female. It looked like the female would win as she had already killed two of the males but the third appeared to be too much of a challenge for her as he injured her with multiple slash marks. He thought that as soon as the male kill her, he would kill the male while the male celebrates his victory, killing two birds with one stone and gain extra biomass and to keep his power from eating his needed mass. As the male began ripping the female's clothes off the hatred in the child's mind was growing rapidly as he continued to stare at the male.

The more he stared at the male, the bigger the hatred became and the urge to kill this male as his power began feeding off the negative energy of the two humans. The voices in his head were roaring in outrage about what the man plans to do to her and was pleading with him to stop this madness. Although he couldn't feel any pain doesn't mean he can be driven more insane than before and he doesn't want to go into madness again and whatever the man was about to do seems to be driving the voices in his head chaotic causing noise and in a way hurting him. So, following his voices advice of killing the man now. A loud whooshing and squelching sound erupted as the child's dagger tail-like tail pierced through the male's left pectoral missing the woman's face and slamming into the sand.

The female watched in shock as the male screamed bloody murder in agony as the tail wrapped securely around the male causing the barbs of razor spikes to hook and lock on to his flesh causing more agony and began dragging him towards what appears to be some mutant disguised as a baby toddler. As the child dragged the soon to be food closer to him, he proceeded to bite the male in the neck as the child felt something eject out of his teeth and into the man's neck, unaware he was poisoning him with his newly adapted venom and neurotoxin. The man hit the ground with a thud and started shaking violently as white foam spewed from his mouth with the child still latched on.

Fifteen seconds later he stopped shaking and was dead and the toddler untangled his tail from the dead corpse as it suddenly dissolved into his back and began eating him at a very fast pace. Two minutes later, the child finished eating the male he killed, leaving absolutely nothing, he then went to the other dead bodies and ate them too. The female watched on in disgust and horror due but also in fascination and curiosity. Her mind was running wild that a Yōkai had actually saved her from getting raped, it was unheard of. She wasn't sensing any power from him but she was downright disturbed as she sensed massive amounts of insanity, hatred, and hollowness and what made it worse was that the creature looked to be a child.

After finishing the two other dead males and was completely full of extra biomass, the child turned his unnatural eyes to the female who stared in fear and wonder of those eyes. The child stared back at her in confusion. She showed the fear of what he is and what he did, but she wasn't trying to control him or trying to end his existence like the other humans were. All he saw in her eyes were unknown emotions and expressions that he did not understand. She began speaking in a language he did not understand, as he only understood one language the foundation programmed to his head but he had no experience in other languages or talking for that matter, all he could do was hiss and growl, there was no one that wanted to talk to him except the voices in his head and they were telling him to calm down.

Her hand started glowing black and he immediately got prepared to fight but she merely put her hand upon herself as some of the wounds she suffered were starting to heal. After she healed a little bit, she turned back to the child who had stared at her with hostility. The child saw that she still showed that unknown look as she seemed to giggle at him but he wasn't feeling any hostile intent which was very strange to him. Although the madness in him screamed to kill her, his voices told him to look at this logically. He was stuck in this desert and she might be the only one who knows the way out. Following the voices suggestion to throw a little trust to her, he settled down. As she came close to him and placed her glowing palm on top of his head, a small rush of knowledge flowed through his minds and a calm and gentle feeling coursed through his body.

The female removed her hand from his head and spoke again. This time he did understand what she said although he still remained quiet as he stared at her in complete awe. What was she? Was she really a human being? She smelled like one but her power said otherwise, it was all so confusing. She asked him what was he doing in the "desert of illusion." He shrugged saying nothing but now he understood where he was and why he was trapped here. She asked if he was a supernatural being to which he shrugged not knowing himself. Then she asked if he was half-breed to which she noticed him stiffen at that word as he growled. The lady spoke again about how he seems to have gone through horrible pain and he was shocked that she read him like a book.

She gently asked what happened but veins around his face pulsated as he hissed at her with a warning of treading on thin ice. She realized her mistake and apologized telling him he can tell her when he's ready. After calming down from her pestering, she asked him now that he was away from whatever made him this way what would he do now? He had no clue, what was there to do? Once he mastered this power and control the passive absorption what would he do then? Finish what he was created to do? He didn't know. She asked him that if he wanted to, he could join her to find meaning and see what living in peace and being loved feels like instead of hated.

Some of the voices in his head were completely against this due to mistrust while the other voices in his head had made logical arguments that the supernatural beings were the problem that the humans caused his suffering and if he could learn the powers of the humans, he can master it and kill all those that started this in the first place and what he really is. So, without hesitation, he nodded his head and joined her. The little toddler had learned that the woman was actually a 15-year-old soon to be co-empress of a village of 100 clans and a population of 1.8 million people with 20% or 360,000 of them made up of samurais with two ruling emperors. After exiting the desert, she had taken him to her village that was hidden between endless amounts of dark grey trees with black leaves and a sapphire mountain covered in white.

As they got closer towards the village gates two male samurais stood guard as they seen the princess approach as they bowed greeting her and sending for a large palanquin. The child looked on as the village gates opened and 4 more people appeared holding what appeared to be some miniature house as the woman entered the palanquin. The child came close to her but immediately sensed hostility as the two gatekeepers had swords directed to his neck calling him something called "Yōkai" and warning him that if he made one move, his head would be sliced clean off. The child knew that he's been stabbed, burned, crushed, broken, amputated, hung, shocked, and drowned before, but he did not want to be decapitated and find out that this would really kill him.

The fact that these supposed "Lowest weaklings on the food chain" moved faster than he could blink with swords on the front and back of his neck caused the voices to tell him to don't make any rash decisions. Even though his emotions were numb and he can barely feel them, he remembers the experiences of all the negative ones and the one he should be feeling right now is fear. Thankfully the woman had stopped the guards from taking his life as she stated that he saved her and like a switch the hostile feeling disappeared and they apologized. The child was shocked beyond all reason. Are humans truly this mysterious and dangerous? He didn't know what to think but now seeing this had really humbled him. He will never again underestimate anyone or anything again, this he swore.

After the debacle, the female asked the child if he wanted to ride with her which he declined as he motioned that he would walk beside her. As everyone who watched the group enter the village gates, the female was welcomed back with praises and greetings while the child was welcomed with hostility and mutters of Yōkai behind his back. The child was mesmerized how beautiful the village was. It was...new and refreshing to be in such a peaceful environment. As they made their way to their destination the child was amazed at how big and extravagant the palace was as guards knelt welcoming the princess back to the village. As the female exited the sedan chair, the child followed silently behind her.

As they entered the palace heading into the throne room, sitting on a throne with all kinds of extravagant jewelry and a crown appeared to be the Emperor. The child could see that the male was looking at him like he wished to slice him into pieces if the tightening of the sword strapped to his hip said anything. The girl bowed and greeted the man that she stated was her father even though his hair was black as the shadows but the man told her to address her as emperor and had demanded why she brought the child which he called "Yōkai abomination" to his land. The girl nodded before correcting her mistake and addressing him as "Emperor Matsumoto." Before she could report, two more guests showed up. The first person was a white-haired male followed by a black-haired female that looked to be the same age as the other female.

As they came in, the male sat on the other throne beside Matsumoto, the other female bowed to him as well. Seeing the royal garments on the male, the child assumed that this male was the other emperor as well and the female was his daughter. The man on the other throne began an argument about what was the problem over why some of his white samurais were not back with the fake white samurai before everyone turned their attention to the new subject in the room as the emperors glared at the abnormal child and debated if this Yōkai was the problem and why it wasn't mercilessly tortured and executed. Emperor Matsumoto ordered his daughter to give a mission report as the white-haired female explained to her father and emperors that her mission was a success.

She also reported that when she was on her way back, the samurais that were sent to protect her, betrayed her and wanted to get rid of in their words the "wannabe white samurai trash." She explained that they were committing treason and she was merely defending herself. She was able to kill two of them but the leader was stronger than her as he injured her and prepared to rape her. The child saw that the males showed no concern nor care of what she went through but he did notice that the black-haired female was balling her fist. She went on to explain that before the leader could have his way with her, the child had saved her and killed him. The white-haired Emperor who was called "Naoki" looked at the child in shock before asking the female how was the child able to defeat a high-level Samurai and demanded the child's name.

Matsumoto had mocked Naoki about his weak samurai being defeated by a mere child abomination. Naoki fired back that his so-called "Heir" was beaten and always making mistakes while his has a perfect mission record and make his samurais and the emperor himself look like a bunch of imbecilic amateurs. Matsumoto didn't take that lying down as he got up from his throne as a black aura blazed out his body with his katana at the ready. Naoki stood up as well as an aura of white enveloped him as well with his sword ready to battle. The girls tried to stop their fathers from damaging the throne room but the emperors ordered them to leave and take the child to an orphanage or get rid of him before he was executed.

After escorting the child out, the throne room the white-haired female was about to talk again before the black-haired female out of nowhere just tackled the girl to the ground. The child was expecting to see some type of battle but only tilted his head in confusion as he saw them feeling each other up, and exchanging lip-to-lip contact, and making sounds he never heard before. The black-haired female spoke about how she missed her, wished that she was with her, and if she was alright while kissing her. The other female responded back saying that she missed her too and saying some mushed-up word that the child thought she said "olive juice" which only confused him more. After the two got control of themselves the black-haired female asked her of what really happened to her as the female explained just as before that she was saved by the child.

The black-haired female thanked him and kissed him on the jaw. Feeling her kiss caused the power in his body to stabilize and become easier to control and he felt much calmer than before. She introduced herself as "Yumi Naoki" and her mate as "Ami Matsumoto and welcomed him to the village of "Kagemori" which stood for "Shadow Forest" or "The village hidden in the Forest's Shadows." Yumi asked the child if he had a name and he shook his head no. For as long as he could remember, he was always called "Subject #106" by the scientists so he had no idea what his name was. She then told that if he didn't have a name for himself then he can just create his own name. He had nodded and this was something he took time to think on.

He wanted his name to spread fear to his enemies. A name no one would expect to have. A name for him and the others in his head of what he truly is and what he can truly do. Making up his mind he looked at the females and for the first time in 33 years of being genetically stuck in the toddler stage. A year unconscious and another year surviving and starving, a raspy, and scratchy voice from growling, hissing, crying, and screaming but still a child's voice none the less, a name and was born.

"The demon that is me is called Scorpion. The human that is us is called Zalgo Asura"

After introducing himself, despite his manner of speaking. Ami and Yumi merely accepted it and took him on a grand tour around the village showing him stores, playgrounds, spiritual gardens, academies, and warrior clans where many looked at him in disdain and caution and a few welcomed him with open arms and smiles. Whatever Ami or Yumi had done to him, Scorpion had never felt such positive energy before and it felt really good. It didn't give his power any boost since it was positive energy and not negative energy that his power absorbed. For all his life, all he ever felt was pain, insanity, and hatred as he can barely feel his own happiness since going through that machine that numbed almost all his emotions and destroyed his pain receptors.

But, feeling someone else's positive emotions was like a drug that he refused to stop taking. The people that gave kind, genuine, emotional energy made him wonder if this is what humans were supposed to be like or was it some kind of ploy. To learn about it he decided that he would learn to control his hatred and insanity and learn how to be human. After the tour, the ladies dropped him off at an orphanage bidding farewell and hoped he finds purpose in his life. A year goes, at the age of 6, Scorpion spent the year inside the orphanage picking up a lot of things. He studied the emotions children showed as he discovered the emotions sadness, confusion, happiness, fear, anger, interest, disgust, and jealousy.

After going through his hypothesis of if he had those feelings as well, he found out that he had them but they were extremely dulled except hatred and only a high dose of emotion exposure would help him feel the others. Although he suffered those handicaps, he sought to overcome them by learning to be normal by reading the expression of every human he saw. He played games with the children to learn how to act like one and be one with his inner child but that didn't work out due to the kids fear of him eating them due to orphanage's guardians spreading rumors to the orphans about him so he learned from observing them all creating his personality. He watched all types of personalities and attitudes that showed up at the orphanage from happy-go-lucky to arrogant, from stoic to hot-headed, from stupid to battle-hungry and so on.

After learning that he began molding his own personality that would go with his identity and further build his personality and finish another piece in his quest to gain true purpose for his life. Another year goes by and at the age of 7, Scorpion found out that due to the war with the supernatural, it was legal for orphaned kids from ages 7 and up were randomly drafted into the samurai military. Luckily for him, depending on how one looks at it, he was chosen. After being drafted they went through an initiation of how they were tools to the emperors to end the existence of supernatural beings. The teachers may have told an abridged version to the children but Scorpion knew what they really meant by that. After explaining to them what they were doing and they were ordered to choose which warrior color they were going to fight for.

Being curious, Scorpion asked why couldn't they be both colors. That innocent question immediately caused a heated confrontation and they immediately expelled him for coming up with such a blasphemous idea. Word had spread around pretty fast as kids called him "dropout" and muttering adults stating that no blasphemous Yōkai has the right to learn their powers. After being kicked out he was sent right back to the orphanage where the madness in his mind began growing. Scorpion couldn't understand what he did wrong as the voices inside him roared at their insolence and wanted to consume this entire village while the other voices were angered as well, but explained to him that he wasn't dealing with an average human.

These humans were on whole different level that he did not know and they might have ways to possibly kill him. If he was successful in killing everyone here then what would he do now? Would he continue what he was doing before and wait many more months to find food again until his own power devours his mind and body again? Sensing the voices quiet down, Scorpion followed the advice of his voices and calmed down. If those foolish arrogant creatures think that they will stop him from gaining purpose then they were wrong. After being kicked out, he headed towards the public library to learn all he could about the world, monsters and warriors alike. He learned that the giant snake-like creature he killed was called a basilisk.

Reading what the creature was capable of. It gave him the answer of why he randomly went into his "Manic state" as he called it. Apparently staring into a basilisk eye caused instant death due to some type of magical ability and its poison cause untold amounts of damage but ever since dying, he gained adaptive resurrection, making it much harder for him to die. After experiencing the killer glance his power built an immunity to it and after testing it on rats, he was able to use the ability as well but got tired immediately meaning he must have used a power source he didn't know he had. Although those were major abilities, the others were good too like the enhanced sense of smell and taste that he could pick up a mile away, the sensing of seismic vibration in the earth, and the ability of camouflage.

After 8 hours of non-stop testing of his abilities away from prying eyes, he had gained adequate control of his abilities and was able to control the passive absorption. He also learned from the many minds going through the information that was absorbed in the explosion that whoever and whatever organic mass he has eaten becomes a part of him and that he could change his eyes. After doing that and checking a nearby mirror, white eyes with tiny black pupils stared back at him. Deciding to keep the eye color, he continued on with his studies. He sought to master reading, writing, medical, military, and any other branches of educational activities. To the average human, all that studying would be impossible or take decades to learn but since his IQ was 300 and he had ten thousand brains in one with the same IQ he could cut that time down exponentially.

After that, he would learn about the village's history and find out what was the difference between white samurais and black samurais. The "Guāng samurais" or "Light samurais" were aristocratic warriors that speak the high-class language called "Chinese" and are made up of high-class rich people of half of the samurai clans. They also trained to control an energy source in their body called "Yang-chi." Yang-chi gives the user power of their physical side, with this they are able to use the elements of the world, heal physical wounds, enhance of their speed, strength, endurance, and stamina, create sealing and cursed sealing formulas, increase the five senses of the human body and much more.

After that, he studied the "Hēi'àn samurais" or "Dark samurais." These warriors were the low-class warriors that were made up of peasants and people that were disowned from high-class families due to either being a failure in the high-class samurai life-style or not rich enough to be a high-class samurai and spoke the low-class language called "Japanese." The dark samurais also had an energy source like the light side called "Yin-chi." Yin-chi was a power that gives the user control of their spiritual side. With it, they were able to enhance their physical capabilities, summon or transform into their spirit animal, heal mental wounds, enter spirit form, sense energy, enhance a weapon's effectiveness, form barriers, create talismans, perform sorcery, cast illusions and much more.

In other words. The light samurais were the "Warriors of the day" while the dark samurais were the "Warriors of the night."

The reason that samurais have bad blood against each other was due to the different color they wore and power source they wielded. If you were a woman then you were forbidden from becoming a samurai. The only exception for women to become a samurai was if she was born from a clan head or emperor. All samurais were servants and took orders from the emperors they followed with blind loyalty. As a clan head, it was legal to own slaves as any man, woman, or child was subjective to slavery but some is done through a legal contract. If the person that was a slave owed a debt to someone, they must work for them to pay it off. Slave owners would just adopt orphans to raise into soldiers to do battles while keeping the "Pure" members of the clan from dying out and making more money. Scorpion didn't understand why were they doing the same thing that their enemies were doing to their own kind.

They truly were moronic humans. Anyway, samurais were also a master of swordsmanship and had a skill system which were Scholar, Journeyman, Provost, Master, Grandmaster, Legendary Grandmaster and True Grandmaster. It is the #1 law in the village for a samurai to be a master of the sword or nevermore pick up a sword and become a samurai. If a samurai had slain their master, they would be called Ronin who were given bounties and a 'kill on sight' order and if a samurai brings shame to their name and clan, they must commit seppuku to regain their honor. He also learned about the Bushido code which was the morale way of the samurai warrior. Although the codes were good, it was too strict and the people who followed them are either disrespectful towards the codes or were arrogantly hypocritical, blaming their mistakes on others.

After going through the history, Scorpion can confidently say that while these humans were rightfully strong, they also were extremely stupid and hypocritical. It's illogical to hold hatred over a color when they are basically the same category and were striving for a common goal but no, they want to hate on someone due to the color they wear or the money they make more than others. But then again, he thought, who was he to judge? He hated all life, so what he said or thought was hypocritical but at least he is willing to give the benefit of the doubt, no matter how disgusting that idea is to him. Besides, what idiot hates someone with a different color or something they do not understand? **(A/N: Hmm... I wonder where that came from? So confusing.)** Not only was it illogical, it was downright remedial but once again, who was he to judge?

At least he had a legit reason instead of a stupid one. He couldn't be a samurai, nor does he want to, so what was he to do now? He decided then and there that he would create his own race of a warrior. A warrior that did not fear death. A warrior that lives and fights in the light and shadows. A warrior that embraces the unknown and is a true master of all he sees, all he hears, all he touches and all he is. A warrior that takes their secrets to their grave. A warrior that is neutral but knows what must be done that is right and always protect the balance of light and darkness from corruption. A warrior that does not follow the illusions of what is good or evil. A warrior that means to walk the shadows unseen and unheard and walk the light unknown and unassuming and achieves absolute patience and wisdom. A warrior that follows his own warrior way.

The first "Ninja Warrior" was born.

* * *

Another year goes by and at the age of 8, Scorpion had studied everything there is to know about the world and the village and now he that he's caught up and surpassing everyone academically it was time to surpass all of them physically, mentally, politically, swiftly and honorably and to do that he must gain experience in all he learned. Today was the day that graduates from the academy go on a special field trip. Scorpion had heard from civilian villagers about the academy taking 200 graduates to the south gates of the village and heading towards the mountain and two hours later come back with supernatural powers each year. This would be the perfect chance to study the unknown powers and somehow fuse the powers together with his own power.

Deciding to put his plan to work he began to follow them but since it was forbidden for civilians to leave that way unless they're escorted by a samurai and there was the fact that the 200 graduates had with them 20 samurais guiding them so he had to sneak out with his camouflage ability and follow at a long distance by smell and body heat. Since there were many graduates, Scorpion was able to follow the scent of the humans. After 30 minutes he took notice that the group began splitting up heading in different directions. Thinking quickly before he loses their scent he followed after the dark samurai graduates trail toward a cave opening around the mountains. After going close to the cave, he picked up another scent which dwarfed the humans a thousand-fold. The whispers in his head warned him of a massive predator and that he should tread lightly.

Listening to his voices, he carefully trotted the cave. Due to the abilities of the basilisk and scorpion he consumed, he was able to see in the dark and crawl up and along the walls and ceiling without alerting the others of his presence. As he traveled deeper into the cave he came upon an amazing discovery. Hidden in this cave was a giant dragon the size of a small mountain. The dragon had the purest and darkest of black scales, pure white teeth, and black eyes with white pupils. At the very top of its forehead was a giant black jewel shaped like a magatama with a small white jewel in the middle embedded in its head. Looking at the creature made Scorpion experience intense memories of the past.

Why was this? Because the dragon was chained up to the stalagmites on the walls and judging by the glowing chains around the dragon must mean that the creature couldn't break free. He saw the 10 samurais flare their power into their hand before their power shot towards the gem on top of its head. Scorpion could tell from the roars that it was making that whatever they were doing to it was causing it pain. Multiple pieces of the black jewel were ripped off its head and given to the 100 graduates who didn't know what to do with it. Suddenly, an unseen feeling of hatred flooded the cave. Scorpion was hit harder with the feeling that he was unintentionally absorbing it and making him almost go into his manic state as he desperately tried to calm down and stopped turning all that hate and pain into his energy before he explodes from his own power again.

The graduates had felt it too and to say they were horrified would be an understatement. Suddenly, the oppressive feeling disappeared as the sound of a thousand birds chirping and a roar of anger and pain resounded around the cave. The roar came from the dragon who appeared to be responsible for that oppressive feeling and that chirping sound was the chains around its body suddenly flared up with lightning shocking the dragon back to submission. Scorpion can speak from experience of that hurting. After that episode, the samurais begin to help the graduates absorb the jewel's power into their bodies. After 45 minutes the graduates had the power of Yin-chi in their bodies and the jewel in their hands were nothing more than a clear piece of glass.

After gaining the power they got ready to leave the cave before the samurai grew alert and began looking around suspicious that someone was here. Scorpion, who was hiding upside down on the dark ceiling held his breath activating his camouflage again to blend in with his surroundings before closing his eyes. He may not have seen it but he suddenly started hearing loud booms and feeling the heat that was coming very close to him. He knew he had to escape but they might give chase and if they caught him, he might be executed or experimented on, he was caught between a rock and a hard place. Before a samurai could fire another projectile exactly where Scorpion was, a deep, rumbling, chuckle which caused everyone, including Scorpion, to look at who was chuckling which turned out to be the dragon itself.

Then it spoke. It spoke about the humans' stupidity and arrogance and that when it gains freedom it will burn their village to the ground and consumed everyone they loved. The 10 samurai mocked the dragon about never escaping and that it would die in this cave with all its power stolen making the humans the most dominant species in the world and purge the world of the disgusting creatures that weren't human and anyone that likes the supernatural. Now Scorpion knew these types of humans very well and he's going to make sure they suffer a horrific death, he will remember those faces. He owed the dragon a debt for stopping them from hitting him and the warrior race he was creating will be all about paying back debts no matter how minuscule it will be to someone who deserves it.

After spouting their arrogance to the dragon, they began exiting the cave heading back to the village. Scorpion waited 10 minutes for them to be far enough away from their senses before exiting the cave. Although he came here to see if he could fuse the power to his own, it was not worth the risk of angering the intelligent dragon. Before he was about to leave, the dragon spoke again looking directly at him even though he was camouflaged. The dragon said that it could smell him and that he better come out. Complying merely out of interest plus for owing a debt to the dragon for its distraction, he showed himself. As Scorpion revealed himself, the dragon's eyes narrowed in confusion and suspicion. It expected some foolish creature trying to get a free meal or another wannabe warrior trying to gain power.

The dragon did not expect to see an 8-year-old hatchling. Something about the child's expression disturbed it because by looking into the child's eyes it saw nothing but pure hatred, madness, and hollowness. The dragon asked what was he doing here to which Scorpion replied that he wanted to gain the power that the humans had. At first, the dragon began to grow enraged at the child but the dragon didn't sense an ounce of fear, arrogance, or greed in Scorpion, just an almost endless source of madness and mild interest, plus the way the child was staring at it like it was a chicken with its head off not only made the dragon want to crush him but it was also something that disturbed it. The dragon asked the child where were his parents to which Scorpion replied what were those. That stunned the dragon. Didn't the child know anything about family and friends?

Deciding to change the tense and awkward subject the dragon asked why did the child want to use its power to which he explained what he was doing. After Scorpion told the dragon about what he was planning, the dragon was interested but was not going to blindly throw its power as the dragon stated to him that its power was its own and it worked too hard to gain it. The dragon was expecting the child to whine and babble about not gaining its power and bringing those samurais back to take its power. Scorpion merely nodded and stated his thanks for saving him from the samurais and began to walk off. The dragon was shocked. It was never thanked by anyone before and the first time someone wasn't afraid or jealous of its power. It was...refreshing. The dragon called him back again to ask him another question.

Scorpion came back as the dragon asked why was he going through all this and for what his goal truly was. At this, Scorpion sat down and ponder this for a while as the dragon could see the concentration on the child's face. Finally, Scorpion spoke saying he merely wants to have an answer. He explained to the dragon that he was sick and tired of those smarter, tougher, and stronger than him trying to create his own destiny, tired of the suffering in fate's hands. He wants to create his own purpose that was bigger than himself and if others got in his way then he would get them to join him, get out of his way, or have no choice but to snuff them out. If they haunt his nightmares, he will bare their hate, pain, and continue on to find his answer to a purpose while fixing all his mistakes and no so-called "Divine Being" would string him like a puppet.

That was his goal.

The dragon didn't know what to say. It was amazed by this child's maturity and willpower. If there was one thing that dragons respected more than power, it was willpower and this child had the absolute willpower of a dragon and with hard work and dedication, the child would be something more. The dragon stated that it believes in the child and that he will accomplish great things. Scorpion's emotionless expression turned into shock at what he heard. It was the very first time that someone believed he would do it and whatever he was feeling was causing him to smile. What he wasn't aware of was that after two years of being in the peaceful environment and him feeding off of children's innocence and happiness and experiencing enough positive energy had made his emotion empowerment evolve due to his power's slow speed of automatic evolution.

Due to his power automatically upgrading, He gained the ability to absorb positive emotional energy as well instead of negative emotional energy giving him the full empathic empowerment. With a very rare smile, Tarkata thanked the dragon and hugged its hand. The dragon was shocked but then understood what this was about. Scorpion was still a child. He may be more mature and respectful than any human or life form for that matter and whatever torture had made him snap and mature extremely fast, he was still physically and probably somewhere buried extremely deep in that madness, there was still the mind of a child. An hour goes by as Scorpion and the dragon talked about each other, he learned that the dragon actually had a gender, it was a female dragon named Yin Ryūjin.

Yin explained to him that she was the Dragon God of darkness and death created by the queens and deals with all spiritual phenomenon and the afterlife. Immediately after saying the word "God," energy exploded from Scorpion, losing his disguise, and revealing his true form as his tail whipped around. Yin felt the absolute madness of that power. It wasn't massive as hers or any other high-powered creatures or master samurais, it was the feeling of the power. It was nothing like anything she ever felt before and for the first time since her imprisonment, she began to grow worried. The psychotic feeling disappeared and the aura dissipated. Scorpion solemnly apologized explaining that the three-letter word had caused him traumatic experiences when spoken out loud and causes immediate rage that gets stronger the more he hears it, but he's working on controlling it.

Still alarmed by the outburst, Yin calmed down and accepted his apology. Now treading very lightly on the "G" word Yin asked what was that power and who was he. Scorpion stated his demon and human name and what he did. There were two things that disturbed the dragon god about his introduction. The first thing was that he sometimes prefers to himself as we proving that the child was truly insane. The second was that after hearing what he did, Yin became fearful of a sudden realization of what that power truly is. Seeing her expression, Scorpion knew that the dragon must have heard about his power. Yin explained to him that his power was called "Jìnhuà da," or "Evolving chi." She explained the theory of evolution to the child stating that all living things, whether predator or prey evolve every one million years through each generation of new life. It was a power that was buried deep in the DNA of the brain

The dragon questioned how did the child gain that ability and stating that the only way to gain that power was if someone unlocked it for him or he went through years of physical, mental, and emotional pain only to be healed over and over again to start it again. The second method was extremely dangerous because although they would unlock it, the person would have a genetic hatred of all life and would be nothing but a mindless demon that kills everything in its path. Judging by the way Scorpion was staring at her, Yin couldn't believe it but she can see that the first and second options had happened to him. For the first time since her imprisonment, Yin felt a sense of sympathy and humbly apologized for what he went through to which he somberly thanked her for.

Scorpion asked her could he learn more about her power to which she agreed and began to explain the origin of Yin-chi wanting to change the disturbing subject. She explained to him that Yin-chi is a power that is focused purely on all magical and spiritual essence of all things. It is what made souls, spiritual and magical creatures exist and every spiritual and magical power source known in the universe. This was something that spooked Scorpion and in a very rare sense of vulnerability, he asked the dragon that if he had a soul. Yin could taste the desperation rolling off the child. It seemed that having a soul was a very touchy subject for him. Treading very lightly, Yin told him that the chains attached to her has decreased her powers and senses immensely and that she could not tell.

But she did say that if he doesn't gain perfect control of his evolving chi, it would mutate his body and soul consuming him entirely as he will become a true demon that has an endless hatred that won't stop until he either kills himself or everything around him. Luckily, she said since he just activated the power, he could purify himself with spiritual meditation but the power works extremely fast and the process takes a month to complete. Hearing the truth of what he might...What he became really rattled him as a massive feeling of hollowness entered him and pools of tears spilled. No sounds or screams of sorrows echoed through him and the madness and voices were silent. This was the ultimate form of sadness. Yin saw as the child break down which she thought was horrifying.

Scorpion stated that it was too late since he had died already and was resurrected and unconscious for an entire year and that the process was done a long time ago. So, in a way he died a human and was reborn as a demon. In a rare show of compassion, Yin gently grabbed Scorpion and hugged him close to her bottom jaw with him hugging back. 10 minutes later, Scorpion gained control of himself thanking her and stating he owed her double to which he swore that he would free her. While considering his declaration touching and cute, Yin chuckled somberly stating that he must have a massive amount of power, knowledge, and strength to free her which he stated that he will start training immediately. Yin sensed no deceit so she knew that the child meant what he said was the truth. With that, she put Scorpion down as he said his farewells until next time.

Yin asked that now that he was reborn as a demon would he still continue on. Scorpion looked to his hand, balled it into a fist and declared that he once thought that being human was a curse but now, he has two answers to find and he needs to get stronger to find out so not only would continue on, he would travel to infinity and beyond to get his answers. If others get in his way, they will either join, move, or die. He will accept the consequences. Before heading out Yin asked him that if he somehow frees her could he help free her opposite and mate known as Yang as well. Ready to pay his debts and free someone, he agreed to her request and left.

* * *

After returning back to the village undetected and back to civilian form, Scorpion began heading back to the orphanage for the night but ran into a problem. The matron who ran the orphanage had a deep-seeded hatred of Yōkai due to her husband being murdered by them; Ergo she had a hatred for him as well due to his abnormal appearance and had to play nice since the princesses came by every weekend to see him but on this month, they suddenly stopped seeing him and the matron verbally cursed at him and demanded he leave or she would take drastic measures. Although he could have just killed her and gone to sleep, he remembered everything in the library and kept tabs on the village media and that this woman was a part of the emperors' civilian council and killing her will cause suspicion that would be pointed to him and he couldn't have that.

So, without saying a word, he left the orphanage and didn't look back. After leaving he ran into another problem, the black samurais were out tonight guarding the nights and if anybody was out past civilian curfew then they were to be arrested. However, Scorpion saw this as great way to train his stealth skills and due to the planet's rotational period of 36 hours a day for 7 days; 12 hours of morning, 12 hours of evening and 12 hours of nighttime for 372 days a year, he had 12 hours of nighttime to train in the art of stealth. 4 hours go by as Scorpion trained his in his stealth, there were major close calls but the little luck he had saved him. Another 4 hours in the night he gained a minimal amount of experience but was nowhere close to mastering it.

His body and mind would be worked passed its limit but with his evolving chi plus his healing factor, he was able to heal his body and mind and continue on longer each time. Some may call it a cheat but that's just jealousy talking and to him, it's survival and determination of mortal potential. The last four hours of the night is where things got serious. On the 11th hour, he had stumbled upon a group of 3 samurai beating on an unarmed merchant who was just getting ready for work. They continued threatening him to hand over his money to the which the civilian begged he that he already got robbed of his money by some local gang members that they failed to stop. They didn't take kindly to that as they viciously beat him with an inch of his life.

Scorpion continued to watch as he had an inner debate in his head. Some the voices were telling him to help while others disagreed stating to only to look out for himself. The voices in his head caused endless whispers that started to grate Scorpion's already shredded sanity and commanded silence. The two samurai held the civilian on his knees while the other drawn his sword hoisting it high to slice the merchant's head off. Scorpion reached his decision and decided to help. Finding a nearby rock and changing his eyes to a different color so that the heat doesn't come for him. Scorpion threw it at the back of the man's head but due to his unnatural strength, the man fell to the ground dead from the blunt force. The other samurai looked on in shock then rage as they pulled out their swords looking around for threats.

The samurai and battered merchant soon noticed a small figure with blue eyes shrouded in a dark cloak and kabuki mask sprint away with the samurais giving chase. Scorpion knew that he couldn't outrun them for long so he continued making sharp turns every block he passed, unaware he was heading to the forbidden part of the village. According to village history, there used to be four regions of the village. The north side is the territory of the Emperors and their chosen bodyguards, councilors, and other rich entrepreneurs. The south side was for the Yang samurai clans, the west side for Yin samurai clans and the east side for merchants, farmers, miners, and other civilian workers. A collective of Yōkai attacked the east side slaughtering hundreds of civilians. The place was immediately taken over and the samurais decided to seal the east side due to a massive amount of Yōkai residue energy that enveloped the east side district that corrupted and transformed humans into chaotic, bloodthirsty, Yōkai as well.

This was where Scorpion was heading toward but was unaware of at the moment due to being too preoccupied with losing the two samurai as he headed towards a destroyed bridge. Seeing the problem, he put all his speed into his legs and with a mighty jump, he soared gracefully to the other side...Only to smash right into a purple force field that stopped him, lit him aflame, and pushed him off the bridge down a 50 ft drop into a raging rapid. The samurais, seeing that the target had the shittiest luck in the world couldn't stop laughing as they insulted his _death,_ sheathing their swords and began walking away.

* * *

The sun began to rise as a body rose from the calm river in tattered clothing and life-threatening wounds that slowly began to heal as Scorpion laid on the grass spread eagle and huffing as his blood ate at the grass and ground. 3 minutes later, Scorpion gained his composure as took a look at his surroundings as he studied the geography of the land, finding out that he was three miles southeast of the village. Cold and slightly hungry, he decided to hunt for something to eat. Suddenly, he picked up a familiar scent of a dragon and it was coming from the direction 50 meters where he had washed up from. Now curious, Scorpion followed the scent which took him to the center of a river with a waterfall. The scent he was picking up was coming from the waterfall which told him that the waterfall might have a secret cave entrance.

As he came toward the waterfall, he found out he was right and quietly crawled through the entrance avoiding the rocks. 30 minutes later, Scorpion came upon the cave center hearing soft growling in the distance. As he got closer to the growling sounds, his sense of danger skyrocketed. Following his instincts, he jumped up to the ceiling, hanging upside down, barely dodging large, white, claws that destroyed the walkway of where he was. Scorpion gained a full view of the dragon that looked like the exact opposite of Yin and it was also chained up as well. The dragon looked at the child in shock as it watched him crawl along the walls like an insect before dropping to the ground and staring at the dragon. Scorpion greeted the dragon with a dead tone stating that it must be the dragon called Yang.

Yang's expression went from shocked to enraged as a heavy pressure of murderous will was blasted into Scorpion but that only made his power react and his madness slowly began to leak. Yang felt the child's madness slowly began to push back its will shocking the dragon. Suddenly, images of itself dying flashed in its head. What made it so terrifying was the deaths weren't even physical, they all ended with it brain dead from mental and psychological trauma. Intelligent beings believe that physical torture is the worst kind of pain that leaves wounds, and scars. Wounds heal and scars fade but those who were not mentally healthy will forever have psychological trauma. Physical torture can break the mind and body but can be repaired, but mental torture can erase the mind, body, and spirit in a single swipe.

The dragon stopped his willpower before he was consumed by this child's madness who was now looking at him with a demonic smile as the veins on his face pulsated and the glow on his scar was extremely close to the breaking point. A cold silence echoed in the cave as the physical monster and mental monster continued their stares just waiting for one another to attack. Deciding to break the ice once again, Scorpion greeted the white dragon with a hint of steel and poison in his tone. The dragon, deciding to tread lightly had greeted him back and asking how did he know his name to which he replied that his mate Yin told him about him. Yang knew for a fact that his bond mate hated mortals and immortals as much as he did but if his mate gave this child her name it must mean that she trusts this child or she owed him a favor.

The dragon asked what was he doing here to which Scorpion replied that he was running away from samurais only to smash into some barrier that lit him on fire and crashed into the raging rapids and ended up out here unconscious. Yang laughed at him like a mad lunatic but the seriousness of the child's tone and attitude told him that it was no joke. After gaining his composure Yang asked that now that he was here, what did he want with him to which Scorpion stated that he owed a debt to his mate to free her and him and asked to learn what Yang-chi truly is. Once again, the dragon was shocked that a human or whatever the child was wanted to learn about his power instead of just demanding it and was dead set on freeing him and his mate just to pay off a minor debt? He was truly baffled.

As the child sat down on the floor looking up the dragon with child-like curiosity Yang was reminded of his mate's and his dream. Some dragons wanted power, some wanted destruction, some wanted treasure, but Yang and his mate wanted one thing in their lives and that was to have a child. Due to the Heavenly civil war and the fact that he was sterile and his mate had no embryos they were not able to, his mate took it harder than he did. But the way Scorpion looked at him made him feel like a father teaching his son about the difficulties of life. If his mate trusted the child with information about her power then he would slowly do the same. Yang went on to explain that his full name was Yang Ryūjin the dragon god of light and life. If he had looked closer, he would have seen Tarkata lightly twitch but remained calm.

Yang explained that Yang-chi is the source of all physical powers and deals with all creation that lives and breathes life. Yang-chi helps the body gain complete control of their cells, muscles, organs, and bones to become one with nature and gains control of the body's soul. Scorpion was fascinated and asked was it true that living things had more than one soul. Yang stated that it was true and began to tell a story about something called, "The Cores of Balance." He explained that all sentient beings have not 1, not 2, but 3 souls fused into one. The first soul is the "Soul of The Body." The soul of the body is the vessel that breathes all life and experiences the environment all around and records everything it goes through in muscle memory.

If one wishes to unlock one of these soul's powers, they must become one with its very energy and one would be able to, with training, surpass all limitations the physical form has placed upon itself. The next soul is the "Soul of The Spirit, this soul breathes the essence of magic and spiritual energy. It continues to live on in the afterlife after the body dies. The soul of the spirit takes a tiny fragment of energy from the soul of the body. Once the body soul is almost depleted, the fragment of the body soul attaches itself to spirit soul and slowly absorbs some of the spirit soul's energy to be reborn into the living again by way of reincarnation with all of the incarnation's memories wiped cleaned and sometimes their experiences turned into natural talent. If one is able to become one with the souls of the spirit and body, they will control how much one feeds off the other to achieve longevity and if one has mastered it, semi-immortality. They would also be able to control their reincarnation cycle to come back alive in their very own pod instead of waiting to be born again. It is repeated cycle of one living off the other.

That is the origin of the physical and spiritual souls and the birth of Yin-chi and Yang-chi, The opposite twins of the universe.

This confused Scorpion because he didn't understand how could they be twins when they are very different from each other. Seeing his confusion, Yang explained that the souls need each other to exist because without light there is no darkness and vice versa. He explained that even though they were opposites they always have a piece of each other, that there was always darkness in light and light in darkness and that good and evil is nothing but an illusion because something considered good could be corrupted and something considered evil could bring peace and that one must balance those ways if they wish to achieve the right path. This is where the third and most mysterious soul of them all come into play..."The soul of the mind." The soul of the mind is what controls both the spirit and body souls. It is this soul that upgrades both the body and spirit and give the being a limitless amount of potential and abilities.

With those three souls fused together, it makes a true soul. There were two ways that one unlocks the ability of the mental soul. The first method is to unlock their mindscape which holds everything in their essence. After that, they must find out what their mind represents and find it. After finding out where it comes from, one will encounter an orb or any other miscellaneous object of what their mental soul looks like and activate it by fusing with it. After becoming one with the soul they will have unlock the greatest ability to ever exist. An ability that takes millions of years by countless species reproducing again and again and again. The ability to evolve and devolve at will. What usually takes millenniums to evolve the power reduces the time immensely to days or weeks that works by absorbing kinetic energy.

However, the other way would be the strongest version that could make one evolve in minutes or seconds but comes with a horrid consequence. The other way to unlocking is to have been psychologically tortured for an extensive amount of time that would mutate the mental soul causing absolute insanity and would have a genetic hatred of all living beings no matter the race and become a true demon with a negative empathic ability. Scorpion had soaked in the wisdom like a sponge. However, by the way the Yang was describing his chi, he knew for a definitive fact that he went through the second method. Yang finished the story saying that luckily no one knew this or haven't suffered enough to activate it. This is where Scorpion proved him wrong.

As he got up platinum flames acting as the color chrome burst from his body looking at the dragon dead in the eyes shouting his demon and human names and what he suffered and gained. After that outburst, he collapsed to the ground on his knees. Yang, hearing the things the child suffered through was appalled, shocked, and livid. But most of all he felt shame and guilt. Shame for acting like a fool in front of someone that showed nothing but respect and guilty for trying to make the kid have a heart attack when he's already suffered enough. Dragons can do a lot of cruel things but the one thing that sickens all civil dragons is never torturing a child. Yin will surely kill him hypothetically or literally for this, especially if she trusted this child. Yang gently grabbed Scorpion and brought close to his upper jaw.

Scorpion reacted and began hugging him while the dragon merely patted his back softly with a finger. After the emotional episode and cool down, they continued to talk till the sun finally raised. Scorpion learned from Yang that anyone can create their own Yin-chi and Yang-chi but it was recommended that one unlocks the Yin-chi first before Yang-chi. After learning about all he could from the dragon about Yang-chi, Scorpion had stated the same directive that he would free him and Yin after saying his farewell to which the dragon amusedly replied to him not to be a stranger and that he'll be waiting.

* * *

Returning back to the village was harder than before due to the village being on high alert of someone tampering with the barrier that closed off the east side plus the dead samurai. After narrowly dodging Light samurai patrollers, he traveled back to a makeshift box home he made from behind the local library with his spare set of clothes and quickly changed his eye color back to zombie form. After performing the average hygiene cleansing, he got ready to build his ninja career and the first thing to do was to unlock both yin-chi and yang-chi through meditation. Setting himself in a comfortable position and his hands in the Dhyana Mudra Position, he slowly began to calm his minds and body. The true key to meditation is not to shut off all thoughts or emotions, the true way is every single thought must be stored in an alphabetical order by experience.

One must order the first thought they had since birth to the last thought. Yang had explained the reason this method was not used instead was because most beings were extremely impatient or were too cowardly to face the dark thoughts and dark experiences in their heads. Yang had sheepishly stated that he and Yin were kind of the lucky ones since they were created by the queens, they didn't have to experience that mind freak plus even they couldn't do it. He stated if one does, they will gain absolute balance in the mind and will be able to access their mindscape at the drop of a hat. Scorpion made it his mission to be the very first to master the art of meditation. With the information, Scorpion got to work on the exercises, after stilling his body and steadied his breathing he got to work on fixing his mind. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into an hour.

10 hours of meditating was truly excruciating as Scorpion sweated in shaken resolve and mental exhaustion but kept on. On the 12th hour, Scorpion was at his limit and passed out. After passing out, Scorpion awoke to a blue sky with clouds and an endless field of grassy planes. 100 meters away from him, a building designed as the same library that he lived behind of and studied at was there. Scorpion slowly and cautiously walked inside marveling at the work he created. As he searched the library, he noticed that there were bookshelves all around and had many scrolls and a sign that said "Scorpion's Memories." Scorpion was amazed and proud of what he did. He finally unlocked his mindscape as memories from his past, present, and others he and his chi consumed was stored in scrolls and stored in slots in alphabetical order by the number of years he lived.

It was a wonder of why it took so long. Getting back to business, Scorpion then remembered what he was supposed to do here. According to what Yin told him, his evolving chi has consumed his body and his spirit soul. So, with that, he began exiting the building to search for the manifestations of his soul cores. A few minutes later, Scorpion came across a small stream. This immediately caught his attention because the stream had no regular water. The water was liquid chrome. This was his evolving chi. Slightly sticking his hand in the stream, Scorpion was once again filled with the intense feeling of power and madness. It was intoxicating, he felt the massive hatred grow as he craved for horror, chaos, and destruction. Scorpion took his hand away from the chi.

He knew that this power was extremely potent and knew that the hatred and madness had swallowed him but he will have absolute control of himself, not the other way around. This power helped him gain so much so that it took his mind, body, and spirit but it will not take his life. With that out of the way, Scorpion had continued on his following the stream. He had also finally remembered that this was his happy place away from the torture in the H.E.L.L. foundation. This was what he thought the outside world was like when they downloaded the knowledge into his head. The grassy planes, warm winds, blue skies with puffy marshmallows and colorful waters that looked so refreshing that made him always crave to drink it. That's when it hit him. The colorful waters!

Those waters were there before he first created them but every time, he got close to touching it or getting a taste he was viciously awakened or entered a comatose state. After a while of searching, he found what he was looking for. He stopped following the stream as it ended at a small hill that had a rocky waterfall that split the stream in two and mixed with two other streams as the went into two medium size pools designed as hot springs... One was the purest of gold mixed with chrome and the other was sapphire mixed with chrome, no doubt that it was his evolving chi infecting his Yin-chi and Yang-chi as well. Deciding to test a theory, Scorpion closed his eyes and concentrated. Sounds of moving earth and flowing waters entered his ears he began to remember what Yin had told him.

The inside of one's own mindscape are considered an all-powerful god and can do virtually anything in their mindscape. If that theory proved correct, Scorpion was going to abuse this ability to the bone. After five minutes, the noise stopped and Scorpion opened his eyes and was satisfied with what he saw. The two hot springs had turned into four hot springs that were moved into four sections like cardinal points with their own personal streams. Located in the north hot spring was his evolving chi that was no longer infecting his body and spirit energy as it now flowed like a calming river. On the east and west sides was his Yin-chi and Yang-chi that glowed with a beautiful bioluminescence of gold and sapphire cleaned from the corruption of his evolving chi. The final section was merely a pond that had three trenches filled with all three energies that perfectly blended together in the pond.

In the very middle showed a holographic projection of himself in the spread-eagle position and was surprised to see that it showed the conditions of his body, mind, and spirit and was surprised that it still said...Hybrid demonic human. He was filled with joy that he was human but confused about how he could be a demon as well and wondered how was it possible since Yin had said that he'd be a demon forever. The only thing that he could think of is when he exploded, his healing factor must have still been active and was working on keeping just his brains alive, healthy, and oxygenated before working the other parts. It also explains why it took a year. Not to mention the fact that since he has new reserves and system of evolving chi, it must have taken longer to consume his body and spirit since it was too weak which in a way made him half-human, half-demon.

Without wasting time, he disrobed into nothing but white loose boxers. Scorpion climbed down the hill, folding his clothes and setting them aside as he entered the east hot spring and sat down closing his eyes. Suddenly, Scorpion felt a strong, calm, cooling sensation flow throughout his entire body. The feeling was absolutely superb. It was just like that kiss that Yumi gave him but the feeling was multiplied to the 50th power. It felt like all the suffering that happened to him felt like he could brush it off and moved on with his life. Scorpion suspected that this must be his spiritual energy reserve and the gold one must be his physical energy reserve. After getting out of the Yin-chi pool, he headed toward the Yang-chi pool and performed the same position. A much different sensation flowed through his body, this power felt like absolute freedom, wild, untamed, and full of limitless stamina.

After getting out of the pool, Scorpion clothed himself, seeing that everything is in complete order. As he was about to leave, something caught his attention. He looked toward the pond in the south hot spring and saw 3 glowing orbs were floating in the mixed pond with the same colors as the sections of the pond. Scorpion could feel that whatever it was, it was calling for him and he followed the call. As he came toward the pond, he felt an unknown compulsion to walk into the middle of the pond and when he did, he was amazed that the mixed liquid acted like a solid as he walked on the pond of mixed energies. Stopping in the center of the pond, the orbs began spinning in a circle with the liquid following their signature orb. Scorpion watched on as the orbs began spinning faster and faster as he and the orbs began to levitate higher.

The orbs were moving faster than Scorpion could see and the pond was now a cyclone that shot up and turned into a waterspout twisting, turning, and being absorbed by the orbs. After a few minutes, the pond was empty and the orbs stopped on a dime and like a bullet, shot straight into his body which then a mixed aura of flames exploded from his body. The aura slowly died down as Scorpion started to descend back into the empty spring. Scorpion looked at the gold aura surrounding his body changed to platinum, to sapphire, and then back to gold before deactivating his powers. He had done it. He has finally unlocked his Yin-chi and Yang-chi. And to top it all off, he has safely fused his evolving chi with them giving him balance.

As Scorpion consciousness began to fade from his mindscape meaning he was awakening, he thought of the perfect name for his power. Tarkata began awakening and looked around seeing that the sun had set, he felt pure exhaustion in his mind and body but tried to will a little power into his hand. A mixed aura of sapphire, platinum, and gold enveloped his hand and the scar on his eye. Tarkata canceled his power and sighed in elation and satisfaction, he has accomplished part one of his long-term goals and now was a time to get started on the next plan. But, for now, he will celebrate this achievement and take a break. As he groggily got up, he began exploring the village. The art of Sānwèiyītǐ chi or the "Chi of Trinity" has been born.

Now his legacy can begin.

* * *

 **(The End of Chapter 1: part 1)**

 **(And there you have my loyal readers. Some parts rewritten and some abilities revised. I hoped this has given you a more in-depth informant of my OC and possibly fixed all the mistakes. There will be more coming so get ready for part 2 and on my behalf, I thank you all for your patience and support. Farewell warriors.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Prologue of Ancient Times and The Birth of The Ninja Warrior: Part 2**

 **(Greetings loyal followers and welcome to the second part of the prologue of this revised and modified story. This chapter was pain in the posterior to get done because the data of the history of my OC that was modified, and recalibrated, had got corrupted, and didn't feel too motivated to write after losing everything I had but I'm back and ready to write. If you're a returning or new member, please go back and read chapter 1. Some details has been changed. Those who can't understand my translations, know that I don't know the meanings and I'm merely using google translate to write. Without further ado let the story begin.)**

* * *

Four years has gone by as the being known as Scorpion started shaping his own destiny. The years had been kind to him as he stood a height of 5'5 at the age of 12. During those four years, Scorpion made it his mission build himself up year by year. The first year was spent doing menial jobs for peasants to build a reputation in the village and build enough money and experience to build his own house in just a year. How was this possible? It started when Scorpion was testing theories on his power. He wanted to gain experience on multiple things as if he was in two places at once. Through trials and errors, he was able to create bodies made of his physical and spiritual chi. The drawback was that his power was cut by half for each body he made and he only had enough power for five of them.

However, Scorpion found an advantage in the drawback as he learned that the clones can regain his original power through training. After catching his breath from splitting his power, Scorpion began wondering if it truly worked due to them staying stationary. Without an order, the copies began touching the ground and breathing the air until one of them spoke to Scorpion saying that the body multiplier test was a complete success. Scorpion was surprised since he was thinking inside his head making him realize that he had a hive mind with his mind hive as well. With that done, Scorpion gave them orders to gain civilian experience in jobs by transforming into any of the people who were consumed while learning to conceal their chi and train to boost their power to create more bodies as well.

The reason he stated this was based on a theory he wanted to test and plan he had in motion. The theory was that if he made clones out of spiritual chi, he would gain spiritual refinement and mental control and if he made clones out his physical chi then he gains the physical experience and muscle memory. However, it could be dangerous because it could double the stress, pain, and tiredness of the body and mind exponentially. But, due to his repeated adapting the first time he trained in stealth, his healing factor, and the fact that he can't feel pain anymore, he could continue on.

A week of nonstop training was his breaking point by himself but with five clones it would be cut down so he might as well gain the full experiences of both but had to be extremely careful and train only twice a week and perfect his stealth every day and night. The reason why he doesn't just use evolving chi to get this training done as quickly as possible was because he didn't want to become arrogant and dependent on his power because as a ninja, he was to become humble yet deadly, modest yet brutal, calm yet murderous and most important of all, balanced. He will not survive anymore.

This time, he will live.

* * *

Six months go by since Scorpion began training. For twice a week, his multi-bodies and him **(A/N: Happy for that grammar correction you arrogant pests?!)** worked themselves to the bone with physical and spiritual training. Spiritual training was harder because unlike physical training he didn't know any so he had to create some from scratch. Going through flaws, trails and errors, he learned the art of recharging his physical and spiritual chi through meditation. It took a total of 5 hours for him to charge at full power, but like all abilities, he must find it and work at it like a muscle and it will charge faster after each use. Once the energy of the bodies was depleted, they would turn into platinum, gold, or sapphire balls of energy before shooting back into the original body proving his theory correct of gaining the experience, fatigue, strained muscles, and the increase in his reserves.

Scorpion had never felt such a level fatigue since unlocking and organizing his mindscape but the training paid dividends. The other half of the year was spent learning how to conceal his power, perfect his stealth, learn the full layout of the village from its shortcuts, hidden passages, caves, and its wilderness. In those six months, he perfected his survival training, he was stealthy enough to hide and conceal his power from provost level samurais and on how to take care of himself. His power had increased to the point where instead 5 of clones he could create 20 and can now train vigorously every day instead of just two now that his control was advanced. He used his clones to build experience in civilian skills like how to cook, clean, hunt, build, forge, farm, heal, and other important things.

After that was done, he would later build an information broker to collect any details that will help him keep up with what's going on in the world. With 20 clones working on different branches of jobs for six months gained him a lot of experience and income. With it, he was able to buy an acre of land and tools to build his own house, indoor plumbing, electricity, farm, blacksmith/laboratory, and training ground and all of this was done in just a mere year without using evolving chi. Speaking of his chi, he learned that he can activate and deactivate any adaptation his evolving chi upgraded on him which helped him since when he bled out, the blood doesn't melt the ground causing craters to form.

The second year was spent on completely mastering stealth and energy concealment, start his energy detection training and his elemental affinity training to see if he can unlock those as well. Six months later with his multi-body technique, he became a master of the art of stealth and energy concealment that no one in the village could feel, see, or hear his existence and increased his multi-body technique to 50 bodies. During those six months, Scorpion had broken into multiple clans and the royal palace a total of 7 times copying information, clan secrets, and ancient history. He also found out why the princesses stopped visiting him. Their fathers had forbidden them to never speak to him again since they were above his status.

The daughters had pleaded, but this only enraged the fathers and stated that if they visited him again, he would be executed and they were to be stripped of their samurai career and wedded. Back to the training, some would ask, how does someone gain that much experience in that little of time? Despite being created as a prodigy, here's the answer: Citadel 626-4-12's revolution period is 372 days which equals 1 year, while its rotational period is 36 hours which equals 1 day. 31 days equals 1 month and 3 days every month in which he uses the last 3 days for rest and 7 days equal 1 week. Scorpion had developed a training program where he would train twice a day, every day, with 11 clones, 10 for training and 1 to help heal and recharge his body, mind, and spirit once he fused back into one and restart it all over again.

In conclusion, Scorpion would train with a total of 20 clones while the final clone builds his energy back up, ready to train again and would gain 20 days of experience a day, every day. If you multiply 20 days a day of training into 7 days, it would equal 140 days of training done in a week which is over 4 months in a week. 6 months equals 186 days. In those six months, if 20 days a day of training is multiplied with 186 days, it will equal to 3,720 days of training done in 186 days which is 6 months. Then, divide 3,720 days by 372 days into years and the answer would be 10. So, in conclusion, Scorpion has done 10 years of stealth and energy concealment training in just six months. Once again this was done without the E.C. or evolving chi for short. This was hard work and dedication.

The next six months were spent learning his elemental affinity and energy detection skills. His primary affinity was earth, the secondary was lightning, the third one was water, the fourth one was fire and his worst affinity was air. Each day was spent training on a single element and the last day would be used for energy detecting. The training order went like this; earth on the first, lightning on the second, water on the third, fire on the fifth, air on the sixth, and energy detection on the final day. Each day was trained with 10 clones. In those six months with his training plan, **(A/N: Just read the paragraphs above)** each training day gained over a year or 400 days of experience in just six months.

With that experience, he can sense any living energy source within a 1000-meter radius, mastery of the earth element, the expertise of the lightning element, equal advancement of the water and fire element and proficiency of the air element. Due to his bodies being made with more S.C. than P.C. or spiritual chi than the physical chi for those two years, his spiritual chi became more powerful than his physical chi. The third year was spent balancing his chi, while his clones created his own martial art with the copied information he had _borrowed_ from the black and white samurai clans. The first martial art was called "Wing-Chun," which focused on close combat striking and trapping techniques. The second art was called "Taekwondo," which focused on powerful high-speed kicks or strikes.

The third martial art was called "Boxing," which focused on punches, strikes & feet movement. The last five martial arts styles he copied were Wrestling, Hapkido, Muay Thai, Jiu-Jitsu, and Capoeira. For the martial arts training, he created 4 clones that had more physical chi than spiritual for each style. two was to learn the katas, stances, and techniques while the other two studies and correct the weaknesses and flaws of each style and fused what suits him to create his own Martial art. In just a year his chi was perfectly balanced and gained 4 years of experience of his martial art styles and due to his high IQ and prodigy talent, his fused style was a quarter-perfect but he considered himself a warrior apprentice in the 10 warrior ranks.

What were the 10 warrior ranks?

The 10 warrior ranks are a system of ranks in the ancient history stone tablet hidden underneath the palace's treasury written by ancient warriors of all races that shows the ranking system of those with power, skill, and/or technique. It also showed hidden abilities that are specifically designed for certain races including humans and also explains the agriculture, monumentally historic landmarks, and world wars that were going on in the past that was dated back 5 million years ago. Seeing such vast history buried and forgotten, Scorpion decided that this vast history will be his prized possession. So, with his clones help, he had made large 2 scrolls that had the equivalent space of a one-thousand-page book in historical and alphabetical order.

The first scroll would be called "Citadel History" and the other will be his and his alone called "Ability encyclopedia" which will be his most guarded treasures. Anyway, the first rank was called "Potential Warrior," which is the rank of an average citizen with no fighting experience. The second is "Warrior Apprentice," which is the rank of the citizen starting their warrior life. The third was called "Basic Warrior," which is the rank when one master the basics of their chosen path and truly begins to walk the way of the warrior. The fourth was called "Journeymen Warrior," which is the rank warriors has gained experience from defeats or successes and learn from them to become better. The fifth was called "Professional Warrior," which is the rank when one sometimes rarely makes mistakes but is very close to becoming a master.

The sixth was called "Master warrior," which is the rank of one whose perfected their craft and have become a role model to fellow warriors alike. The seventh rank is "Grandmaster Warrior," which is the rank when one reaches the epitome of mortal potential and is considered very wise. The eighth rank was called "Ultimate Grandmaster Warrior," which is the rank of when one wishes to go beyond mortal potential wanting to reach supernatural levels. The Ninth rank was called "Warrior Champion," which is the rank of when one has the powers, skills, and/or techniques compared to gods. The tenth and final rank was called "Champion of Champions," which is the rank of when one is the TRUE survival of the fittest. The top of the chain. The one that surpasses the gods. The one who is freedom.

That rank is what Scorpion strives to achieve. To become freedom itself and rule this village. This he swore or die trying. The final year was spent perfecting his elemental affinities with his body numbers increasing from 50 to 100. Due to the power increase, his perfect control was shot and had to restart control exercises all over again. In that one year his power and control skyrocketed with 20 bodies doing control training once a day instead of twice had gained him 20 years and the other 80 in rows of 16 that focused on doing elemental transformation gave him full mastery of Earth, Lightning, Water, Fire, and Air with 16 years of experience to the point that he can use any element almost instinctively, combine elements to create new elemental powers and gained a huge amount of power with his multi-body technique upgrading again to 200 bodies.

Just as a reminder, this was still done without using the evolving chi. However, this training also came with a powerful consequence. The consequence was when he was outside the village training his elements, samurai, Yōkai, and other mystical beings felt the energy and marched their way to his location. He was barely able to get out of there as the war took thousands of samurais and supernatural beings' lives. Was this his fault? Definitely. Should he care that they were dead because of him? Probably, but he didn't care because 3 out of 5 of them were slave owners, pedophiles, murderers, and more. So, with that extreme power-up came with an equal sacrifice that Scorpion never wishes to cause again. Now focusing on the present, Scorpion was traveling around the village and this time he was shopping.

Why was he shopping? He was shopping for certain types of fabrics and metals to finally build his ninja gear and weapons. He decided that he would make ancient metals that were locked away due to safety and forbidden reasons. With all his currency spent on purchasing very expensive metals, fabrics, and periodic table ingredients, Scorpion returned home and got to work in his blacksmith/laboratory. In just a month with 10 copies of helping him with the intense testing, welding, forging, and experimentations. he finally created ancient metals fused from periodic element ingredients with instructions from his citadel history scroll. The first metal that he created was called "Promethium." This is the given name of two metal alloys called "Depleted Promethium" and "Volatile Promethium."

The depleted promethium was a highly dense and sharp metal that was said to slice through a dragon's scales and flesh like butter and protects the user from damages that travel 5 times the speed of sound and when alloyed with titanium and vanadium, it forms a near-invulnerable metal. The volatile promethium was capable of generating and absorbing near-limitless amounts of energy and can be used as a power source for many gadgets. The reason that the metal was forbidden is because the volatile component of promethium causes circulatory poisoning and can cause the person that is using it horrific mutations and could destroy the cellular structure of the human body. Luckily, Scorpion had a Level 2 healing factor that was fast enough to destroy the mutagens that affect his body.

Plus, due to his PhD levels of science, chemistry, engineering and genetics, he was able to carefully decontaminate the radiation from the metal alloys and combine both of them to create TRUE promethium. The second metal that he had created was called; "Thoitium." This metal had the amazing ability to copy any organic or inorganic matter to the sub-atomic level and turn into it making the metal edible or inedible and with further studying of it, it also can to turn into a liquid or gas form. Scorpion knew that with this metal and more testing, he could solve village hunger and feed every starving orphan on the street but right now he wasn't focused on the village. He decided on the idea of fusing these two metals together and see if he could gain the best of both.

With careful precision, Scorpion had created a brand-new metal that he named; "Chromium." This was his masterpiece. This metal had the abilities of all of the Alloys that it was fused from and the durability was increased drastically. However, it also gained two new abilities as well. For example, it gained the ability of magnetism which attracts and repels anything with a magnetic force and the other ability of the metal is the ability to create an endless supply of the metal. In other words, it was able to generate more of itself. Scorpion knew that what he had created was a mere accident but he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth and he was going to put the metal to good use. Five months passed and instead of using the Chromium as only a foraging tool, he also genetically fused Chromium in his body, mainly his bones and eyes.

With his control of the earth element and his E.C., he gained the abilities of both the metals and its alloys. But the best part is what happened to his eyes. When he had looked at a mirror, his eyes were completely solid gold with a multitude of crimson red kanji traveling in rows of columns downwards. While testing to see if his new eyes gained any ability, he learned that what he sees, his eyes would do a laser scan and create a holographic projection showing extremely detailed blueprints of how it was made and what was needed to create it for himself. It was absolutely phenomenal! Such a phenomenal power had to have a phenomenal name. In the end, he dubbed his new eyes "The eyes of Matrix." With his eyes and body modified, he used the rest of the other metals and fabric materials to create his own weapons and uniform.

It was flexible enough to give him a freedom of movement but just as durable and strong as a dragon's scales. Speaking of dragons, During the 4½ years of training, Scorpion had made weekly visits talking and learning about the Dragon Gods. They were both surprised that in just 4½ years his power went from above average to rivaling a high-master level samurai. Scorpion had told them what's been going on in the village, the things he had learned and what he did. Some of the stuff he told them made them enraged but the other stuff brought smiles to their faces seeing that there was some good going his way. One time he had asked them both what was a parent supposed to be like.

This was something they both knew that Tarkata would never talk about due to his past being the only thing that truly caused him pain and for him to finally share that pain with them meant that he was trying to give more of his trust to them. They explained to him that parents were to take care and coddle their children; To make them feel loved and support them in what they think is right and to push them to become better than their predecessors so that they would never make the same mistakes that caused them too much suffering. They also explained that it was also the child's job to do the same for his family because they would do the same for him and show the same compassion and trust to one another.

They also explained that there are some families that use each other for their own gain had warned him about the signs. After learning about it, Scorpion thought very long on it and when he finally made his choice, he asked them something so innocent and so pure that it brought joy to Yin and filled Yang with extreme happiness to his heart. "Will you be our mother/Will you be our father?" Scorpion had asked this with a tone of wanting and hopefulness in his eyes. Without missing a beat, they both agreed and then celebrated his birthday which was on the month of Shí-Yue the 31st or October 31st to the best of their ability by teaching him the history of the universe and the secret of how to reach godhood while Scorpion told them all about his past and what he's been through and how he was saved by the princess while befriending her and her same gender mate.

* * *

6 months go by as Scorpion, now the age of 13, has built his trinity of chi to the complete level of control that he was now able to use the correct amount of power to help him battle for longer periods of time, he also graduated to the 3rd warrior rank after he mastered all the martial arts' basics, intermediates, and advance levels. However, due to inexperience against other warriors and other skills that needed to be learned and perfected like Weapons training, Sorcery training, and Sealing training, he didn't consider himself ready to graduate to higher rankings yet so he decided that he would organize all he had done and changed the structure of his martial art and made them into skill sections of what his martial art entails which would be called "Asurion-Ninjutsu." With it, he would create 25 disciplines but he only created 17 so far.

The first one was called: The art of archery techniques. The art of sticks and staff's techniques. The art of strategy techniques. The art of Guerrilla Warfare techniques. The art of hand-to-hand techniques. The art of espionage techniques. The art of meteorology techniques. The art of disguise and impersonation techniques. The art of escape and concealment techniques. The art of sword techniques. The art of geography techniques. The art of stealth and infiltration techniques. The art of spear techniques. The art of sealing techniques. The art of hand-seal techniques. The art of balance techniques. And finally, the art of medical techniques. With those 17 skills, Scorpion calculated he would have those mastered by the time he was 30 even with natural talent and high IQ. But, with the multi-body technique, the time will be cut down.

But for now, he would focus on creating the Asurion style of Ninjutsu and his hardest training is about to begin. 8 more years passed and at 21, standing 6'3, Scorpion has become known as the most famous and deadliest ninja in the village. How was this possible? Here's what happened. Rewind back all the way to his 13th birthday. Through multiple brainstorms with the voices in his head, he came up with eight more disciplines to finally perfect his martial art. The first one was called: The art of chemistry. The art of throwing weapons techniques. The art of the five senses training. The art of weapons techniques. The art of deception techniques. The art of sorcery techniques. The art of meditation techniques. And finally, the art of ascension.

With the final pieces connected to his martial art, he began to perfect his style but would not work on the last discipline until his body and power is strong enough to handle it and would be considered a hidden discipline. Due to his semi-mastery of 12 skills in his martial art, he only focused on perfecting the other disciplines. With 15 clones working on 4 disciplines twice a day for a year starting on his 13th and ending until his 18th birthday. Now that he was 18 years old, his martial art was near-perfect. If 15 clones training twice a day which equals 30 clones every day gaining 30 years a year of experience in each discipline didn't make someone a master than you're a fool for believing it didn't and his body spamming technique reached 420 bodies. After that, he stopped training because the only way to truly master his martial art was to gain experience. Now he would start creating his ninja uniform and start his career by having his disguised doppelgangers hand out pamphlets requesting his services to do menial chores, rescues, and/or elimination of bandit territories.

In just 3 years, word has spread around the village about the ninja as Scorpion gained many titles to his name which include; The Blind Demon; The Sliver Shadow; The Phantom Zombie; The Hollow Enigma; Out of all those titles, there is but one title that define who and what he is, "Trinity. The Ninja Warrior." In those 3 year, some civilians looked to him as a hero for the struggling, weak, and oppressed while other civilians, samurais, and criminals saw him as a vigilante, a demon, or a threat to their business and hired samurais and fighters alike to deal with him but all that did for him is gain the needed experience as he defeated honorable warriors, arrogant fools, and slain those that needed to die.

Scorpion had advanced and refined his chi so much that he became spiritually aware of the afterlife and was able to see ghosts that few others couldn't and spiritual elemental creatures that roam the planet. He also learned about the hidden abilities discovered in his mind's soul due to entering his mindscape and exploring every nook and cranny of his subconscious realm. In a mere week, he unlocked the ability called "Hidden Extrasensory Perception" or "sixth sense" which gives the user the ability to acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience and unlocking his mental powers. The tablet of ancients talks about the sixth sense coming in a multitude of variations of mental abilities. Testing out his mental powers, he found out that he had telepathy, telekinesis, and clairvoyance. With more training and exploring of his mind he would be able to unlock more abilities and techniques.

Not only did he fight for the living he fought for the deceased as well. The spirits he helped spread the word about him as well, spirits came to him for his help to ascend to the spirit realm and as payment, he wanted their knowledge. He wanted to learn their history and what they learned from their experiences. He learned swords styles like Iaido, Iaijutsu, Battōjutsu, Kenjutsu, Tachi-Dori, and Kobudo. He learned of the effects on spirits that stay in the mortal realm for too long and different species of spiritual lifeforms. For now, he had decided to put the mental training on hold since he was mainly focused on gaining experience. He also earned another title from the dead which they called him "The Purifier" due to his purifying blood and skills in purification techniques of being able to purify suffering souls or banish malevolent spirits.

But, none of this was the interesting part.

The interesting part is that the royal palace sent the princesses to eliminate him. How did he know this? It was simple. He had doppelgangers in the council disguised as the next politicians to take the seats of former corrupt politicians due to being slain. He had members that ran the military and civilian council against the corrupt council numbers so that those that commit crimes and create outrageous laws couldn't do them anymore due to votes reaching impasses. Corrupted samurais and civilians whined and begged the emperors to do something about eliminating Scorpion but the disguised council members wanted to invoke a parley with Scorpion stating the usefulness he can be to the village if he joined them. The emperors overruled that decision immediately due to the unbridled hatred they had for Scorpion for what he did to their military, their subjects, and their village.

Ever since he appeared, the unwashed masses saw him as a beacon of what one is supposed to be and a choice of what kind of warrior someone is supposed to be. Even uncorrupted samurais speak of him in a good light and wish to battle him just to test their strength and those that have fought him in battle and came back to tell the tale had spoken of him like he was a wise and superior being and made blasphemous suggestions of what would the village be like if he was the emperor. It was like Scorpion had spat on the emperors faces, stating that their rule was a joke and that he would be a better emperor than them. This had caused them to become paranoid and tyrannical in their rule and was distrustful of everyone and made it a law that anyone spoke good things about the ninja would receive severe punishment.

They will not take that lying down and they would solve this by sending their heirs to take care of it but warned them that if they failed, they will be stripped of their ranks and become housewives. As the girls left, they were unaware that the emperors would send their most trusted samurai to kill Scorpion and the princesses since they pose a threat to their rule. Instead of leading them on a wild goose chase, Scorpion gave them coordinates to his acre of land and what time he'll be there after sealing all of his accessories, then destroying his house and laboratory. The sun began setting as the stars rose in the slightly darkened sky as he soon felt the power levels of the princesses entering his land. Seeing them years later did wonders for their figures and their power levels were equivalent to that of the Emperors' top guards. Ami had asked was he the one they were looking for before Yumi lightly scolded her stating that this was the person.

Scorpion kept his true identity to himself so that he could test their abilities. Ami tried to be the gentle negotiator saying they wanted to bring him in for his arrest but Yumi had to be the serious one stating that they were here to kill him on the orders of the emperors and the royal council. Scorpion had merely nodded as he asked on what grounds which they explained that he was responsible for the deaths of 23 Black samurais, 27 White samurais, and 350 civilians. Once again, he nodded and stated that if they wish to slay something that's already dead then they better find his weakness and with that, the battle began. The battle lasted for 25 minutes with the land destroyed and the princesses laid about in a crater with major wounds, and broken metal jabbed in their skin or face missing vital areas.

Scorpion didn't win the battle unscathed as he suffered wounds slightly worse than the girls as he had two fingers, and one hand missing but he was standing. He was barely winded from the battle and seemed to have the calmest expression Ami and Yumi had ever seen despite the injuries and that's what pissed them off. They threw everything they had trained so hard for at him and he returned it tenfold and they lay defeated by a man. It was basically telling them that the hellish training and beatings they took to get strong and build the needed respect for all women was all for naught because men will always be better since he only used physical combat with a rare usage of elemental enhancements.

It was degrading.

While Ami remained silent due to making mistakes often and wallowing in her defeat, Yumi had lost any composure she had from being defeated for the first time to demanding him how much he was holding back. Scorpion had merely raised an unseen brow wondering how did she know but was amused that she was showing a different emotion besides arrogance and that she knew he was holding back a bit. He answered that he was fighting them at 50% of his power which was somewhat true since he didn't call back all of his bodies since they were spread all around the village and some are in the council because if he did then he would have fought them at 10%. But it still didn't take away their hard work and dedication. This answer, however, did not seem to please them. In fact, it seemed to destroy their spirits.

They had an extremely hard time trying to cause a minor wound on him for over 10 minutes. When they unleashed their full power, they were able to damage him more than he did to them but he was still standing and fighting and to know that he had more power left meant that he was just playing with them the entire time. Scorpion continued to stare at them as they quietly seethed, unaware that they were feeding their negative emotions to him which he used to convert into his reserves. Scorpion had asked them why do they hold such anger which caused them to angrily look at him. Yumi, being the serious one, groggily stood up with a cracked katana demanding him to use his full power. Scorpion stated to her that her limit was reached and she had no more to give and to try next time.

He said it as a fact and as a warrior that respects her willpower but she saw it as arrogance and superiority over her gender. This misunderstanding made her lose the rest of her calm personality as she screamed in suppressed rage as she charged at him, wildly trying to slice him. Scorpion merely dodged as she started ranting her problems about the male gender. She exclaimed how the samurais treated them like trash because they were women and was tired of never being taken seriously and declaring her hatred of all men. Scorpion innocently asked including him which she once again misunderstood it as mocking as she exclaimed especially him. She verbally assaulted him stating that the male species of humanity are a stain on the world and why they were going extinct.

She ranted that men were nothing but low self-esteemed, arrogant, sexist, hypocritical, animals that subjugate women at any cost to feel superior. At this, Scorpion stated that she was doing the same thing as males were which stopped her as she began growling. Scorpion viciously and logically pointed out the same flaws she was doing like the males she hated as he stated that she has low self-esteem as well if mere words can cause her to lose her focus, how she was arrogant thinking that instead of solving this conflict with democracy she instead charged headfirst into battle thinking it would be over quickly, of course it wouldn't have worked but it was the thought and the principals that counts, how she was sexist against all males due to the few that made her suffer, and how she was balling her fists and growling like an animal ergo making her a hypocritical coward that is too scared to confront her pain and her mistakes.

He stated that the only way to feel better is to accept her pain, improve from her mistakes and rise above the hate and don't let the pain control her and to become stronger. Instead, she let her own pain and rage consume her and cause her to always be under the control of the ones who made her suffer. Tears pooled like a waterfall down Yumi's eyes as her mind and morale snapped like a twig as she screamed in madness trying ever so desperately to kill him as she repeatedly roared "Die" to him, over and over. Ami watched and wept as her beloved broke down in sorrow and humiliation after hitting the ground next to her from catching an uppercut from Scorpion who merely watched on as she bawled, unaware that he was absorbing her emotional energy again and recharged his power up to 70% since he knew if he took all of it, she will become suicidal or lose her sanity.

He then turned his attention to the stump that was his right hand as liquid metal oozed out the stump and solidified into a skeletal hand. chrome flesh, muscles, tendons, veins, and blood regenerated from the leftover biomass he had left, the healing factor that he upgraded with his E.C. from basic to advanced was healing his slight fatigue and injuries leaving only fading scars. After that, he turned his attention back to the girls asking them do they still wish to battle. Ami looked at him shocked and terrified as his major wounds healed, his aura blazed from his body and how Yumi seemed to suddenly start shaking like she was extremely cold.

Ami exclaimed why was he doing this to which he replied that they started it and that he was just feasting on the spoils of combat. She started bawling exclaiming about why was he just playing and to just end them already. While absorbing her negative energy to charge his reserves to 80%, he stated why would he end them when he was having too much fun. Against her better judgment, she tried getting up and fighting him which she later regretted as Scorpion countered her with a knee to the side of her head, dropping her to the ground like a brick. Seeing that she was down for the count, he picked her up by her back with his foot and kicked her back to where Yumi laid.

Seeing how much they both were suffering; the girls crawled toward each other and begin sobbing in saddened humiliation while hugging each other. Scorpion walked toward the two before sitting with his legs crossed and stared at them as they wept. They turned to him and asked why was he doing this? What had they done to him to get humiliated like this? He stated that he had to knock that arrogance and self-pity out of them. He also explained the real reason that her and Yumi were sent to fight him was to weaken him enough so that their fathers could send someone else to deal with him since they thought that when they fought him, they would both die and the others would take the credit and the thrones will not be given to females to which their fathers agreed upon by them not becoming empresses.

They didn't want to believe any of it but deep in their subconscious where they bottled their most intense feelings, there was a part of them screaming at them that everything he said was the truth and that part kept getting stronger and stronger while the part in denial tried to fight back but slowly began backing down from the lashing of common sense and hatred spewing from the other part of their minds. While they having a mental crisis, Scorpion said two names that immediately stopped all the thoughts. "Yamasaki Lightbridge and Tanaka blackheart." **(A/N: You'd be foolish if you don't know which color, they are a part of.)** Why did those names cause such a reaction? It was because those males were honor guards and the trainers of the princesses and the ones the princesses would be married off to if they ever failed an important mission.

What were Honor guards?

Honor guards were the top 10 most powerful black and white samurais in the village. They are handpicked by the emperors with the 10s being the weakest and the 1s being the strongest behind the emperors. Numbers 10s to 5s were considered grandmasters and advanced grandmasters, 4s to 2s were legendary grandmasters and the 1s were the True grandmasters. They were also the ones who lead their own divisions. They were above the laws of the civilian and military council and only follow the emperors' orders. Scorpion has fought and killed the 10th white and black honor guards who turned out to be the sons of the princesses' trainers. Why did he kill them? Let's just say they had a fascination with children.

Speaking of the devils, two stronger power levels began making their way towards them and just as Scorpion predicted, it was the sixth strongest honor guards in the village. Scorpion could taste the terror from the girls just by seeing their trainers/abusers. The males mockingly insulted the girls about their failure to kill the fool to which Scorpion replied saying that the girls truly deserve the rank of being honor guards than those failures they called "sons." They didn't take too kindly to that as their power flared. Although they were only the 6th most powerful honor guards, they were also the most brutal samurais in the village. They have always beaten the princesses until they were broken and their fathers cared nothing about it and said get stronger or drop out. No matter how strong the girls got, it always ended the same with them on the ground writhing in agony while they laughed and berated them.

To say they were terrified to go through another beating would be the understatement. Scorpion had turned to the girls stating that now was a time make a choice that will forever change their lives. It was either prove to the honor guards right and try to kill him and live a life of abuse, false hope, and lies knowing that their fathers will marry them off or "unintentionally" kill them sooner or later due to them going back to being beaten dogs caged up by their masters. Or, they team up with him and finally put their abusers into the grave they deserve and finally grasp the keys to their own destiny. The males laughed arrogantly about how weak he was asking women for help and ranted about how all women were nothing but child-bearing laborers and that they will never be considered a warrior or equal to men.

However, Ami and Yumi were awed that Scorpion was willing to ask for a woman's help but were nervous about the choices. Could they really give up all they worked so hard for to fight with their enemy or prove their abusers right about how they'll fall in line and just be naïve morons following orders like a tortured slave? In the end, they made their choice...They will stand with Scorpion. To hell with their fathers, to hell with royalty, but above all else, to hell with Yamasaki Lightbridge and Tanaka blackheart. Seeing that they sided with him, Scorpion unsheathed the two katanas from his back, tossing them to the girls, and shot tendrils of chi at them.

After healing them and recharging their respective power sources and strength back to full health and beyond their normal capacity, He told them to have fun while he stayed behind and rested since his reserves were depleted. He then stood in a pose with his hands balled and barely touching the sides of his index fingers as his body entered a meditative state to charge his power in the naturally faster way to build his reserves while closing his eyes. Building up his power to 100% would take 2 hours which told him he would have to make his meditation speed faster to cut down that time. The girls appeared to be dominating their trainers with his power which proved to him that his 50% reserves plus the 30% emotional energy he absorbed from the girls were enough to battle the trainers with a slight superior footing and advantage.

Scorpion was impressed as he watched the girls engaged in the battle for 20 minutes in which they decided by playing with the males' pride until they flip out in rage while damaging them. But he knew that this would not last long and a mistake because the trainers had enough and activated their full power. Seeing them transform made Scorpion realize what the honor guards had done, they had activated their "Samurai State." The Samurai State is a form in which a Grandmaster level warrior can enter a state that substantially multiples their base power by 10 times and unlocks new abilities. In some cases, the user does not transform, but the power received from it still allows them to match or even rarely surpass standard-level gods.

Just as he thought that, another 20 minutes later the princesses were beaten to unconsciousness and now the corrupted honor guards turned their attention to him. He knew for a fact that he charged up only 50% which made them stronger than him by 20% as they were above half the strength due to their battle with the princesses. This was going to be a little while as this will be a fight for his life and so began the battle of his life. It was a 30-minute battle of Ninja versus Samurais in a battle of absolute brutality. The honors guards truly gave Scorpion the battle experience he needed to finally come close to graduating to the 7th warrior rank and stand toe to toe with Grandmaster level warriors. This time, he had no more to give as he exhausted all of his chi except the excess needed to stay alive.

His wounds were catastrophic as this time his arms were sliced off, had slashes all across his upper body and a horizontal slash across his eyes completely blinding him. But he paid them back in kind as he took one hand and one eye from each of them while he was on his knees signifying that he was defeated with two swords jabbed into his stomach and heart. Seeing that they defeated Scorpion, they began mocking him stating that if he had any last words. Scorpion began using psychological warfare stating that killing him won't bring their children back as their souls were his, he explained how he beat them until they were broken, hearing them scream for their daddies help and crying why must they suffer.

He continued taunting them and described to them how he showed no mercy as he slowly ate the skin off of their flesh and bones and imitated the screams of their dead sons, horrifying and angering them at such a level it caused them to go deranged with grief and rage. So instead of killing him quickly they just started torturing him unaware that their emotional energy and kinetic energy from attacking him and the battle was being absorbed exponentially due to activating his absorption ability and converting it all into evolving chi. Before the energy could end up triggering his manic state, Scorpion used the energy and began evolving again. After violently cutting him open exposing his rib cage and slowly beating white heart that was spewing blood like a fountain, they once again mockingly ask for his last words to which he replied by vomiting all of his blood on them.

Normally this wouldn't affect them if Scorpion hadn't disabled his acidic effect on his blood but he activated it and used the E.C. to create modifications and an upgrade. The modifications had biologically created acidic sacks and tubes in his throat to enable him to spit out a ball, wave, or needle size glob of acidic blood while the upgrade merely increased his healing factor core's level of speed and efficiency to the next level. Both samurais fell to the ground screaming in agony as Scorpion's eyes rapidly healed as he saw that both samurais' skin and flesh began melting as they gagged and retched blood, gunk, and bile. A minute later they were nothing but a bubbling pool of melted flesh, bile, and acid. Scorpion merely watched them as the stumps of his arms slowly began healing.

The weapons that were lodged in his body clattered to the ground from acid burns as the holes in his body and exposed flesh and bones were healed while his arms began healing the flesh on his healed bones. 15 minutes later he was fully healed but he was all out of power and completely spent so he couldn't fight anymore but this was the greatest battle he ever had and he hoped that he would have more such as this day. Ami and Yumi finally regained consciousness and what they saw made them vomit from the smell and sight of it. Turning to the princesses, Scorpion thanked them for the battle and he began walking away before the girls yelled for him to wait and asked who was he. Seeing that it was of no consequence he took off his broken mask. What they saw was a handsome young man with black, short-cropped, Ivy-league hair with red frosted tips with a long tail of hair tied into a pony tail that looked about as sharp as the tip of a spear. He then spoke of who he was.

"We are the warrior that is the day and night. But you know us as the demon that is me, Scorpion and the human that is us, Zalgo Asura and we have created a warrior race known as "Trinity, The Ninja Warrior." Your primary tormentors have become their natural form and now comes another choice to make. You now have the keys to the doors, when the time comes, will you open them and take what is yours or will the doors stay locked behind cowardice and denial. The choice is yours. Until then heiress Ami and heiress Yumi. This has been the words of the ninja warrior."

With his final words, he walked away and disappeared under the setting sun and the night of stars has begun.

* * *

Two years had gone by since that battle. During those years Scorpion has mastered everything about Asurion-Ninjutsu except the hidden discipline and with 20 clones working on mental abilities once a day every day gained him 20 years of experience in a year and was now a master telepathic and telekinetic to the point that he could hear the surface thoughts of people 30 miles away that he could turn on and off at will. He could levitate, fly, and lift over 1000 tons with his telekinesis, create telekinetic projections that could travel 1000 yards and upgraded his clairvoyance to the point he could see into the past learning ancient history, ancient powers, abilities, and landmarks at will and could see into the future as well but he didn't rely on it because the future was never set in stone. He also unlocked abilities like danger detection, teleportation, Telepathic Shadow, Astral Projection, Psychic Shield, and Dowsing.

Due to the help of ten thousand minds in mental training, he was able to gain full control of his inner realm, enter his mindscape in seconds instead of minutes, able to recharge to his full power in thirty minutes while meditating but charges to full power passively in an hour. Due to his home being compromised, he destroyed it and relocated underneath the east side of the village. The reason how he got there was due to his mastery of the earth element, he had created passageways and a 500 by 500-meter cave under the region, the reason why he was there was because this was where his new home/training ground/laboratory was located. The base was located close to the east region's outer gate which led out to the outside world and was wide open with no barrier to stop who or whatever came in which he did.

Scorpion couldn't tell whether lady luck was truly a blessing or that humans were lazy. When he had entered the east region, he was met with 100 different monsters of different races and the demonic energy that floated around which seemed to be semi-sentient and tried its hardest to be absorbed and corrupt him. Scorpion had easily laid waste to them and due to his training, his mind could not be read or could be possessed but was wearing a purified coat of energy just in case he became mentally weak. He also came to a discovery. For every monster he killed, the dangerous energy was absorbed into the dead bodies and they were resurrected with their power and natural abilities doubled. This was truly a battle that Scorpion truly needed to finally master his Manic State.

After he had finished his HQ, he would go up and lay waste to them, then head back underground until they were resurrected the next day. This battle lasted for 7 months with his Manic state active to the point that 50% of the east side was destroyed. In those seven months, he gained nearly perfect control and extended the duration of his M.S. or Manic state. He could stay perfectly in control of his madness state for 60 minutes but this power-up came with consequences. Since he kept fighting, more supernatural beings kept showing up and after each one was slain the energy in the air began to grow stronger due to the semi-sentient energy trapping the souls of the dead and using them to resurrect cadavers more powerful than before causing the barrier to form cracks and began losing energy.

With everything he learned, he concocted a plan of purifying the entire region by using the ley line of the planet that has limitless power. With his mastery of seals, precise tweaking and rechecking of each seal making sure nothing went wrong, he created a sealing formula that was designed to absorb all the negative energy and purify it. With earth being his main element and his dowsing ability to sense any energy source, he found one of the planet's ley line in the middle of the region and got to work which took an entire month of careful seal creations to get done. After the formula was stable, he activated it. The formula covered the entire east region and the way that it works is the seals in the formula will use the ley line as a power source and his power as a key to the ignition would absorb the corrupted energy and souls and seal them so that they wouldn't escape.

With his techniques in purification the seals in the formula would conjure a dull glow signifying that the energy or soul was being purified. When the glow is very bright, it will begin pulsating then end with booming sound meaning that the process was done purifying and then he would release the energy and the souls back into the environment. The corrupted souls that have sensed that its energy was rapidly depleting began to fight off the pull but it was too strong. Sensing that time was limited, hundreds of souls banded together mutating and resurrecting the deceased cadavers and fused together to create an 80-foot tall Onryoki to kill whoever or whatever that was taking away their power. Scorpion had sensed the massive amount of energy and saw the creature heading its way towards him.

He was shocked that the creature's level of power surpassed his power but not if he called all his bodies back to him, but that still surprised him. He had read about monster rank classes and how many samurais it takes to put one down. judging by its power it was easily an S level monster that would take 10 master samurais or one grandmaster samurai to slay. Scorpion knew that if the creature tampers with the central controller of the seal formula, it could be the end of him and every person in the village. Making a doppelganger with half of his power to keep the seal stabilized, he went to battle. 12 hours later, the decades of built up energy was fully absorbed. Shredded and tattered clothing blew in the wind as Scorpion stood drenched in a mixture of red and gold blood.

As he stared into the sky watching as the hundreds of corrupted souls become purified from the releasing of the seals his clone released as the souls soared around him, the souls phased through him giving him their utter joy, happiness, gratitude, and peace for finally freeing them from their suffering. As Scorpion was embraced and entranced by the positive feelings, his hatred slowly decreased and his E.C. become a level of calm he never felt in his life. After what seems like years in a dream, the souls began exiting out the front east gate and disappeared into particles in the sky ascending to the spirit realm. Scorpion was stunned that he could feel his other emotions a little more but the hatred was still stronger. Luckily, the experiences remained giving him more control over his hate and insanity.

With that done, Scorpion summoned more of himself and got to work on fixing the entire region and closing the gate. 4 months later marked the end of the year as the east region was fully operational. Homes, schools, temples, shrines, and hospitals were cleaned, repaired, reinforced and restocked with the appropriate necessities. The gate has been closed and reinforced, crops were flourishing, jobs were available, clean water and electricity ran through the region and fresh meat, fruits, vegetables, and grains were ready to be sold. The beauty of the eastern side of the Shadow Forest Village was reborn. The stage is set and the final play is almost ready. He will stand, fight, and work with people who follow him. He will rule with an iron but a humble fist, he will give those that were dealt bad hands a chance to unlock their potential.

He will unite all under his rule and way of life. He will give those that were lost a chance of redemption and snuff out those who abuse, rape, and sacrifice those that can't defend or those that didn't agree. This was not a story of a superhero; This was a warrior's ambition and something that was bigger than himself and if those that are innocent warriors that wish to protect their families get in his way, he will defeat them and if they're stubborn and arrogant he will cripple them or snuff them out and accept their hate.

The world will now know his names of three.

* * *

The next two years is when his eighteen-year plan has finally come together. What was the plan? When he learned to make clones and naturally recharge his power, he came up with plan to secretly rule the village by sending clones into the civilian and military academies and rising through the ranks until they were close to the positions of power then he would start his ninja career and started killing corrupt politicians, bandit territories, slave owners, and corrupt military officials. With them eliminated, he would discreetly take over their government and build and an army of ninja warriors, male and female. He took people that were oppressed, enslaved, and struggling by feeding them, giving them a roof over their head and training them to unlock their chi and aura which was another way to call spiritual chi.

However, he only gave them the two since he thought it would be foolish and dangerous to give them the third one. With all that power, the military and political officials were free of corruption, started supporting equality for both genders, abolishing slavery, racism, and sexism, promoted freedom of speech and press, protection and preserving of the environment and creating a tax system that perfectly taxes the right amount of money from the upper and middle classes and use it to get the poor and orphans educated and healthy enough to get jobs and finally banning the drafting program in the military. There were some that disagreed with it but couldn't do anything to stop it. If those that performed racial or sexism activity would experience public beatings with kendo sticks, tax evaders spend five years in prison, slave owners got the death penalty, and crime was reduced by 80%. When people had asked why the sudden changes, the reply they got back was this.

"I embraced the Nindō."

What is The Nindō?

The Nindō or "The Ninja way" is a philosophy that Scorpion created that focuses on free will, the art of controlling and using negative emotions in positive ways, the willpower to endure hardship and to balance being humble, modest, and empathetic but direct, assertive, and emphatic to attain enlightenment in the ninja way. He also made a creed that went with the philosophy and the creed goes as follows:

For those that embrace corruption's mud.

The hidden warriors will flay your blood.

We are the night, we are the day.

Combat is our right, Corruption is our prey.

We are the good, we are the evil.

We are the freedom to those that are equal.

For those that wish to join our symbol.

Follow the path of the Ninja's Nindō.

In that eighteen-year time, 18% of the population or 324,000 people had come under his rule and 15% or 48,600 of that 18% population he ruled were Ninja warriors. The males were called "Shinobi" while the females were called "Kunoichi" and with their base of operations ready for them, he renamed the east region "Chrome Dynasty." With everything done it was time to conquer and the first thing he did was destroy the barrier which alerted the entire village. At the royal palace, the military and civilian council were in an uproar as the princesses and emperors listened on what could have caused this catastrophe. Seconds later, the council doors were opened and in walked the person that the entire council had known as "The Dropout."

Scorpion had stated to the council that he was responsible for the destruction of the barrier, purified, and fixed the entire region that was now under his jurisdiction and would now be addressed as "Lord Scorpion." To say that the emperors were livid was like saying a killer whale was harmless. What was left of the corrupt council ordered his death for treason but were rebuked by Scorpion stating that due to the emperors destroying the lease and contracts of the land it was considered his by conquest and if they were to attack him or anyone under his jurisdiction and his land then he had the right to declare war. This had quieted the whole room. Everyone knew that they had one war that tips from side to side but to have another war, a civil war at that, was not something they needed. But some idiot decided to defy Murphy's Law and taunt him.

"You and what army?"

With of snap of Scorpion's fingers, 30 ninjas appeared in the council with weapons at the ready. What shocked everyone was that they were hidden in the room the entire time and no one suspected a thing. Scorpion stated to them if 30 of his warriors were able to stealthily enter the guarded room, what could close to 50,000 of his warriors could do? The corrupt council members balked in horror and fear while the neutral council members which were Scorpion's clones in disguised were ready to play their parts to seal the deal. The disguised council members suggested that since Scorpion has gained the land through conquest and that the documentations of the land were destroyed, then by right of conquest it was his land to rule. The corrupt council members agreed. Before the motion could be carried, the emperors hypothetically put their foot down.

They spouted to him that he had the gall to invade their palace, take away a land that never belonged to him, killed their honor guards and he dared to go to war with the greatest warriors on the planet? They would not take this lying down. The war was declared, they promised him that they will snuff out his ninja warriors and make him watch as they massacre everyone that follows him to set an example. Scorpion nodded and said something that confused them.

"The doors have been sealed shut, your destinies chained by the status quo, the time has come. Will you open the doors and embrace the unknown to find your answer or forever stay imprisoned and wallow in pathetic pity as you wonder what could have been? Should you face conflict, stay in the shadows or die alone and forgotten."

This confused everyone since they had no idea who he was talking to. The emperors thought that he was talking about them unaware that Scorpion was directing that to the princesses that were conflicted before nodding to each other and then to him. Scorpion's eyes had narrowed, seeing their answer before replying to the emperors that this was coming years before he showed up, this is merely him giving them the push and as soon as he wins the civil war, he will make sure the take the thrones and fix the corruption they let fester and grow. With the war being declared, Ami and Yumi both got up catching everyone's attention before walking towards Scorpion and turned to their fathers who had a look of outrage on their face as Scorpion put his hands on their shoulder and vanished into smoke with the rest of his ninjas following suit.

* * *

A year goes by as the civil war raged on. The royal palace has lost 70% of their region to the ninjas and their casualties were higher than the ninjas due to underestimation, sabotage, traitors in their circle joined the ninjas' side and the 5th, 7th, 8th, and 10th honor guards were slain. The emperors knew that if that the ninjas were going to win, their army's morale was low, and they were on their last legs. The emperors knew what they had to do but they really did not like it. They had to release the first honor guards. How was this bad for them? Here's where the story of the honor guards come into play. 200 years ago. There were only 5 honor guards for both Emperors instead of ten. The difference between them and the other honor guards is that they're positions have never been usurped, nor have they died since they were selected.

How was this possible? The answer lies in both chi and aura. Due to the endless amount of mystical energy that engulfs the planet, mixed with billions of years of evolution across countless species. The lifespan of the human race was 1000 years. Taking some of the dragon's chi or aura, one is able to increase their prime lifespan immensely to 100 millenniums. The reasons the emperors didn't like them was because they were women, they were stronger than them, they were the only ones that knows the lifespan technique from 200 years ago when the people that knew died out and the fact that they're the mothers of their daughters. 200 years ago, the mothers were nothing more than slaves to the past emperors to do with as they pleased.

The science and research department of that time were testing the jewel fragments from the dragon gods to see if their mystical power could be transferred and ingrained into human DNA but they needed test subjects. 2000 slaves were offered up and used by the scientists that worked fast at fixing the flaws and the drawbacks and were now able to safely ingrain the power into humans. Of the 2000 slaves, 99.9% were killed except for 2 which were their mothers. Their mothers had cooperated with each other and came up with a plan to rid the emperors and upped their acting to be an obedient slave. When they acted like good slaves, the emperors, in their swelling ego would reward them and made them become the first honor guards.

They were trained by the very best and in 20 years, they were strongest in the village and in 100 years, they were one of the strongest on the planet and that is when their plan was put into action. Banding together by themselves, they launched a rebellion taking out the research teams, slaying the other honor guards and emperors and destroyed the secret to longevity. However, their rebellion caused an untold amount of damage to the village as a whole and was part of the reason the east side of the village was sealed off and taken over by the Yōkais. They got their revenge and their freedom but it didn't last long. Two low-level samurais fled and coward in fear when the massacre began. These two were bottom of the barrel samurai. They were lazy, disobedient, arrogant, and were consider jokes to their respective samurai branch.

When they heard about the honor guards and emperors' death and the secret to longevity was lost, they were livid and terrified so they came up with a plan to wait until the slaves were weakened and defeat them both and become the supreme ruler of the village. They were known as Matsumoto and Naoki. Two things went wrong with that plan. First, both of them had the same idea and when they met, they despised each other. And second, even though the female samurais or "Onna-bugeisha" which is what the females were called were found in a weakened state. The Onna-bugeishas still dominated them and beat the arrogance out of them as they were a slip off the cliff away from death. However, there is an old saying that goes, "Evil finds a way" and find a way it did.

In a foolish and dangerous attempt, they forcefully activating their Samurai State...for five seconds. Those seconds were enough to surprise the Onna-bugeishas and for them to land a major and very lucky blow on them that knocked them out of commission while the cowards writhed in agony from the drawback of using a power, they not ready for and a form they never experienced. This was the scene that reinforcements arrived to. Two of the most powerful women in the world taken down by the weakest jokes in the army just as their samurai state deactivated. Normally a logical person would think that the Onna-bugeishas were surprised that the two jokers got really lucky and paid the price for using a form they were not ready for. But no, the weakest samurais ever graduated went from failures to master prodigies hidden in the shadows.

Time goes by as they rose to fame and fortune. Both of them became emperors of their respectful branch while the Onna-bugeishas were imprisoned, branded with control seals and raped by the emperors and in that unholy matrimony, two princesses were born. Since they no longer know the life extending technique the dragon gods were now used as an extra power for them to use now that people can be born with chi. Back to the princesses' problem, since only the military and civilian council knew of it and the emperors encouraged them. The military and civilian council made their life a living hell while their mothers were shell shocked and forever imprisoned where only the emperors know council. Thus, ending the "Onna-bugeisha rebellion." Now the emperors had no choice but to release them.

When they were released, a shockwave shook the village that extended to a hundred-mile radius. With their release another year of war flew by as the emperors were back in the game with the ninjas and now the war was like a balancing scale. Each side would rise than fall, going in a continuous circle that could never end. Scorpion wanted to end this war and he knew of only one way to end this once and for all. It was time to release the dragon god. During the two-year war, Scorpion had told the princesses about the history of their mothers and to say they were livid and filled with sorrow was an understatement. Filled with vengeance and determination to free their mothers they did something they had never done for no man.

They willingly got on their knees and begged him to make them stronger and he agreed. In those years Scorpion had them unlock their second respective power source and with a strict training regime they were able to balance their energies and unlock their samurai state. Since they were no longer Samurais, they decided change the transformation name to "Shin Ninja." They also got learn more about Scorpion and soon they both fell in love with him but didn't have the courage or time to tell him due the war and the fact that they feared he would reject them or he only choose one of them unaware that Scorpion already knew about their infatuation. Although Scorpion spent most of his time leading the war and training his soldiers, he took his training 50 times harder than his soldiers.

He trained to the absolute limit with his body spamming technique immensely increasing the technique to 1000 bodies and rivaled the power of the Onna-bugeishas also completely mastered his manic state to the point that he desensitized himself from the negative effects of the transformation and balanced it with positive energy. The transformation also multiplied his physical, mental, and spiritual energy capacities to 50X the amount his manic state had and the chaos of his power and emotions has achieved absolute control.

The new form called "Chaos Control" was born.

The Final Battle is set. The players are ready to test their mettle in what would be the bloodiest civil war in the world. Scorpion called forth his best ninjas and commanded them to gather their divisions and begin to set out to free the Dragon God, Yang. With the correct seals and the combined power of Scorpion and his Armada. The celestial chains that drained and entrapped a dragon god became nothing more than rust and the dragon rip off the shackles like paper before barreling through the cave creating a giant hole and roared to the heavens as power exploded out of him that could be felt around the entire planet. The power was astronomical as the entire armada stared in awe. However, Scorpion knew that this wasn't even close to the dragon's true power. what they felt was merely a drop of water in the ocean.

With the dragon god on their side, the ninjas were easily able to take back all the territories and the regions leaving only the north region which was the samurais last line of defense. The emperors had gone insane now that they were right back to being conquered as this time the honor guards were slain. The members of the council revealed they were traitors and slayed the rest of the council members and escaped to the ninjas. The dragons were freed and their armies surrendered. All that was left was the emperors and the enslaved Onna-bugeishas. Scorpion, who was followed by Ami and Yumi entered the palace and what they saw...Well, more what Ami and Yumi saw than Scorpion made them feel pity for their fathers.

The emperors had completely lost their sense of sanity. They looked like they went through a firestorm and were clinging to their crowns and thrones like it was their lifeline. What they weren't aware of was that Scorpion had repeatedly tortured them mentally with his telepathy increasing their paranoia, their fear, and their rage. With their increased emotions, Scorpion would feed off all of it leaving only a growing madness. Scorpion stated to Ami and Yumi that they will deal with their fathers while he'll deal with their mothers. The Onna-bugeishas were already in battle formations as Scorpion dashed at them, dodging their attacks before grabbing onto both of them and vanished into silver flames. It was now only fathers and daughters in the throne room and the atmosphere in the throne room was beyond its original palpable frequency.

Seeing the state of the fathers' sanity caused a very small part of them to feel sadness for them and they tried to persuade them to surrender but their fathers were too far gone in madness to even listen and so with that the final battle began. An hour later, the entire palace was destroyed the emperors lay dead by their daughters' feet who were in their ascension form as they looked down as the light faded from their fathers' eyes. There was no longer any hatred, just disgust and pity in the princesses' eyes. The freed dragon gods landed in the wreckage and wanted to know where was Scorpion. Before they could answer, an extremely loud boom erupted from the north and the winds howled. 5 minutes later, the winds had calmed and all was silent. Feeling that Scorpion might be in danger, Ami and Yumi commanded the surviving army toward the north and to help with the dragon gods already ahead of them.

When they got there, they were baffled and in awe of what they saw. The land was completely destroyed. Flames burned dying trees, chunks of earth were ripped from the ground and thrown in random directions and clouds split in different directions. However, none of that could even compare to what they saw. A trench that stretched beyond the length of the great wall of china went on for miles. It was beyond mortal comprehension to consider that those three were truly that powerful to cause this massive trench. As the army made their way to where the dragons were located, they saw their leader in tatters and shreds of clothing and armor, every weapon he had in his arsenal was broken and chrome colored blood oozed from the major cuts of his wounds.

Ami and Yumi rushed to asking if he was okay. Scorpion looked to them before pointing at the ground making the both see that their mothers lay on the ground defeated and heavily bleeding and were from their control seals. The girls rushed to their mothers' side and called some of the medic ninja to help stop the bleeding. They stopped the bleeding and healed the wounds but the seal that controlled them had a backup seal that injects an unknown neurotoxin in them. Scorpion got to work by commanding his army to send their injured to hospitals, round up the deceased for a proper burial and funeral and to get all the homeless into shelters until the village is the rebuilt. A population of 1.8 million people decreased by 49% leaving nine hundred eighteen thousand with 10% or 91,800 warriors left in this broken and dying village, but, him and his ninjas won.

The Kagemori Civil War has come to end.

* * *

A week has passed since the end of the civil war as the village was rapidly being rebuilt, remodeled, and reinforced with Scorpion's blueprints and schematics to make the village 10 times more beautiful, clean, and uncorrupted than the last 200 years. At a nearby hospital Ami and Yumi were in a room with their mothers who were on life support. The neurotoxin in their system was known as "Scehhifin." This neurotoxin was considered the slowest but extremely painful death in the world. The symptoms of the neurotoxin were Alzheimer's, Decayed Lacerations, and concrete Transmutation. The cure for the neurotoxin was called the "Mandrake antibiotic." Unfortunately, the key component to making it died two hundred years ago. The doctors gave Ami and Yumi's mothers a week to live. Ami and Yumi cried in sorrow while their mothers comforted them. During the week, the girls learned their mothers weren't even human to begin with. Ami's mother was a succubus named Asoka and Yumi's mother was a Nymph named Yuhina.

However, the weeklong exposure began and it was pure agony to them but they were still alive. The Alzheimer's and decayed lacerations took effect 3 days ago and the transmutation was up to their chest in the last 4 days. Ami and Yumi couldn't handle seeing their mothers dwindled into madness and turned to rotten stone and called a doctor to release them from their life support and end their suffering. Just as the doctor entered the room, so did Scorpion in civilian clothing. Scorpion looked to the dying patients, the weeping girls, then towards the doctor and commanded the doctor of the status report. The doctor gave the diagnostics of what they were suffering through, the missing component of the mandrake antibiotic that is needed to cure them and their professional opinion of how long they will live. At this, Scorpion narrowed his eyes in suspension with a growing hate and wondered if someone was manipulating and taking all the hard-earned medical supplies he gathered and made.

He demanded what component was missing. Sensing the dangerous tone. The doctor tried to calm down his lord and stated everything he's given to them was accounted for but the component they need is basilisk antivenom but the creature became extinct 200 years ago. At this, Scorpion picked up a nearby measuring cup and put his upper jaw on the edge of the cup as white venom began filling the cup to the brim. After he finished. He ordered the doctor to get to work on purifying it and have the dosage calibrated. With a bow, the doctor took the pitcher of venom and headed straight for the medical research section. Scorpion turned his attention back to the girls who immediately embraced him as they wept in joy and thanked him for everything.

Scorpion, as usual, just hugged them back and stated that what he did was just him paying his debt to them for getting him out of the desert and for their service and now they can rule this village. After he dislodged himself from them, he walked away. 2 weeks flew by the as village was once again running at full capacity. New council members were elected as they governed and fixed the civilian and military branches corruption, new laws were passed, forced segregation was illegal, new clans were made and everyone had food, shelter, ready cash, and health care. Inside the rebuilt palace in the throne room, Ami and Yumi were talking to their mothers, Asoka and Yuhina. As they spoke, Scorpion entered the room and stated that the village assembly was ready to hear their announcement. The girls nodded and thanked him. Before he was about to leave the girls called him back to talk with him.

Scorpion merely shrugged and walked toward them. 15 seconds of awkward silence rained until Asoka broke it asked him how was he doing. Scorpion respond that now that the village was fixed, He was now planning on turning the colossal trench into a wall for tourist attraction, security headquarters, and a home/temple/shrine for the dragon gods in very middle of the wall. He stated by the time the wall would be completely finished by himself with his modifications including his continuous training, he would be done in 100 years. This impressed them before Yuhina asked why would he continue training now that he was one of the strongest beings in the world and why don't he settle down with a lover.

At this, he chuckled which shocked Ami and Yumi since they never heard him laugh or be human before and to see him so at peace and full of life made them want to find and gut whoever made him the way he usually is. Scorpion began explaining that although he was one of the strongest in the world, he was aiming for something much higher than that and to gain that higher plane, he must surpass the power, skill, and technique of gods and become freedom incarnate. The Champion of Champions. All four women were in awe of his powerful declaration and were moved by his will to grow. Amy and Yumi thought that they couldn't love him anymore than they do now but they were wrong while Asoka and Yuhina's level of respect and loyalty increased with their species nature telling them to submit to this man.

Scorpion then explained about he wasn't able to take a lover because he was not able to give them the same amount of love, they give him and it would all be a lost cause. He stated its just better to pay all the debts he owed to people tenfold. Ami and Yumi's hearts shattered like glass. All the time they spent together, the ups and downs they had with each other, the obstacles they done to finally get where they were and everything, he's done for them and their village was to pay back a debt he thought he owed to them from saving him from the illusive desert, bringing him here, and helping him make his own name? How can anyone hate someone like that? The answer is...you can't. This made all of them realize something about Scorpion. He was beyond temptation, He was beyond arrogance, He was beyond everything that makes a human faulty.

A better statement...he was beyond them.

However, this had shattered their hearts like glass because he considered a relationship a lost cause. This caused Ami to exclaimed why would them loving him would be a lost cause. Scorpion stated two reasons. The first was that Yumi and her were already together and since they have the emotion, envy, an emotion he didn't have in his genetics since it was a useless weakness, it would cause conflicts and end in an emotional tragedy. That is why he swore off monogamous relationship since he would rather just make those that wish to be with him happy by getting them involved with someone else instead of fighting over him like a prize meant to be won. He was above those petty and pathetic quarrels.

They considered what he said was sound logic and that they could find a solution to it but the second reason is what made their heart burn to ashes. He stated that the second reason is that a multitude of parts of his mind have an extreme hatred to them. If they weren't sobbing before, they were weeping now. The mothers hugged them while glaring at him. As soon as they did, the glares immediately turned into expressions of fear and terror while stopping Ami and Yumi's weeping as well as Scorpion glared at them with look of absolute madness as his murderous force slammed into them. He quietly explained after everything that this world and its creations had done to him, he had every right to burn this entire world out of existence and to see them break down like they were suffering more than he had suffered and once more assuming the worst instead of asking for a reason was disgusting and disrespectful. He also stated that this fault increased his hatred of them and that if they assumed it again and lower his trust and likability with them, they would die regretting it.

He stated when Ami was about to get raped, he was content to just watch while killing both her and the male but the consciences in his head had debated on whether to help you or kill you with the male. It was the very first time he used his murderous force for good instead of for just pure insanity, he received good fortune for it. He watched, he learned, he adapted, he became, and he surpassed. With all the good fortune he scratched and clawed at to earn? He deciding to share some of it with those that stood by his side, payed all the debts that people have done out of their lives tenfold. However, that alone wouldn't cure the hatred of his murderous force. He may have perfect control of it but it will always be there because it was the only thing that kept him alive and if he lost it, he would lose his sense of self and would fade from existence.

They girls bowed their heads in shame and apologized to him for their disrespect and thanked him for every he's done and were truly glad that he was in their lives. The murderous force vanished and Scorpion's expression reverted back to calm. He then asked if they had any more questions or was time to get to the assembly. This time, Yumi had a question. A question she wanted to know since the day Ami brought him to the village. "What happened to you to make you be like this?" Scorpion did nothing but stare at them. They were unaware that he was having an inner debate with his other minds that were split into groups of four. The first group was still enraged at the disrespect and wanted retribution while the second group although agreed with the disrespect, they vouched that they don't have dulled emotions like they do and if the girls learned more about them then they would understand.

The third group disagreed and stated that he didn't have to answer to any of their questions He defeated them and were stronger than him. Although the minds were filled with biased opinions, Scorpion would admit that the groups had some major points. However, it was the fourth group's advice that gave him his conclusion. The forth group stated to just merely worry about himself and if he wished to tell them or not, go ahead. They also explained that if he tells the them and they reject him, then he moves on with his life, he already paid his debts and had the emotional memories and experience to be human and have no problem being by himself or with people that accept him for who was. However, if they still wish to be with him even when he has a hatred of all life, then this would be his chance to learn about the one emotion that many people seem to think that was stronger than hatred and insanity and also the fact he would be going against the Nindō he created.

With the mind meeting adjourned, Scorpion closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again and stated that he would tell them but he would lay down some ground rules. The first rule was that they didn't interrupt while he told them. The second rule was that they will not get the full story because there are very sensitive secrets that he will take to his grave and beyond no matter how much he trusted them and that they should respect it since they too have secrets have that should stay buried. The final rule was that what he tells them will be under an iron clad oath and if they tell anyone he didn't give permission to. No matter how much he cared about them, he would kill them. With the rules set he asked if they were emotionally and mentally ready for the responsibility because there will not be no going back.

The girls could feel the weight of responsibility on their shoulders. However, their curiosity had won them over as they nodded. They will immediately regret that. Scorpion then began his tale on the day of his creation, the H.E.L.L. Foundation, subject #106, project E.R.M.A.C., the years of endless experimentations, mutations, torture, and deaths he experienced, the lives he taken, the escape attempts, the destruction of the foundation and his prime directive that the foundation physically, mentally, spiritually, and emotionally programmed into his body, blood, heart, brain, and soul. With that, the story was told and now another question needed to be answered as he told them now that they see the lost cause he was to their happily ever after, do they still wish to be with him?

Asoka and Yuhina had to turn away from him but he could see them trembling rapidly and he could smell the salty tears flowing from their eyes and could hear the quiet and rapid gasping. Ami and Yumi were a different matter. They were bawling. They couldn't comprehend how can he still function and do all the things he's done. Scorpion sighed before telling them pull themselves together and that it was all in the past and to get ready, their announcement would begin in 5 minutes. With that, Scorpion left the throne room as the four women cried from the emotional stress and tragedy that had befallen him. Five minutes later, the entire village was inside the palace courtyard waiting for the princesses and their lord with the dragons sitting across from each other on top of pedestal thrones that Scorpion made for them. A minute Scorpion appeared on the palace balcony with the princesses and their mothers soon appeared on the balcony as well.

The assembly began with the princesses stating that the 200 years of corruption that has caused the plummet of their race was finally free and now changes were to be made. The first change they made was that from now on, there will no longer be two rulers that segregate the village, civilian, and military. There will now be just one ruler of complete monarchy and that they will not take the throne. This shocked everyone, including Scorpion. At first, he thought that they were spitting the debt he paid for but then they explained all the faults that they as humans have been done to each other. How this racial and gender hatred and arrogance has caused the near extinction of their race while the Yōkai banned together lay waste to them. They then told them about the pain their mothers went through and what they went all because the corruption.

They admitted in shame that if they had usurped the emperors, due to their hatred of men in general and women who were with men, nothing would have changed and things would have gotten worse as they took out all their pain on the ones not responsible and the cycle would repeat itself over and over until there was nothing left which made them unworthy to rule. They continued on to explain however there was one person that deserved to be emperor, one person that has perfected control of their hate and one person that was the first male that had opened their eyes, gave them their mothers, cleansed the village, given them hope and finally the person they gave their love, heart, mind, body, and soul to use as he please and today is his birthday.

"He is the Ninja Warrior."

When the girls stated that he would be emperor, he could honestly say that he didn't expect it. He was perfectly fine with them ruling because he was not going to stay in the village much longer if they didn't want to be with him. However, for them to give up their royalty just for him and proclaim their everything to him as the entire village cheered chanted his name as they both walked up to him and gently grabbing both of his hands and placed light kisses on them before they kissed his lips as they poured all of their love onto him completely overwhelmed him due to the emotional energy that shot passed his hatred like a bullet causing his hatred for once in his life be satisfied and the emotion of happiness to bloom. As they the girls finished, for the second time in almost 13 years, the expression on Scorpion's face changed into an expression that the girls wanted to see and that people will rarely see again.

A smile of Divinity.

 **(Chapter End of Part 2)**

 **(Another chapter done, and much more to brainstorm and modify. The next chapter will be the final prologue and then get to what my readers really want. Until next time, farewell.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hello loyal followers...Sigh...I have been brainstorming so much on this story and sad to say that I completely lost the plot of this story and I grow tired of editing and making more mistakes...So once again, I'm restarting and revising the story once again. until then, farewell.)**


End file.
